Nuestro Parque
by Alabesca
Summary: Holi hola a todos lectores . Hoy les traígo un fic de Miku y Luka. Este estará en rate M porque seguramente añadiré lemon más adelante. Y ahora la historia: Miku conoce a una joven llamada Luka en un parque que resulta ser vecina de su mejor amiga Rin. A partir de ese momento empieza a sentir cosas distintas por esa misteriosa chica y viceversa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola mis querídos lectores. Aquí les tarígo un fic qu espero no alargar mucho. ^^ Pasen y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

 **Narrador POV**

Como cada día Miku, una chica de 16 años de pelo turquesa recogido en coletas y ojos del mismo color, figura esbelta pero de poco pecho, se puso a dar su paseo después de clases. El día estaba nublado pero a esa joven en su primavera no parecía importale lo más mínimo, se la veía despreocupada e inocente.

Saltaba la mirada de persona en persona pero sin mirarlos directamente, tan solo se distraía observándolos. Estaba feliz, hoy ella no tenía deberes, así que no le importaba pasar su rato dando un agradable paseo, cosa que no siempre podía hacer por culpa del estudio arduo y las clases de canto. Llevaba su usual uniforme escolar estilo marineo con el lazo del cuello rojo, eso la hacía más inocente y dulce, levantaba más de una sonrisa entre la gente ya que la chica tenía esa linda mirada soñadora que solo se puede tener a esas edades.

La chica hacía su recorrido habitual, desde su casa hasta un parque que había unas manzanas más allá.

Ese parque era hermoso, se llamaba "Le Sorgenti di Cuore Sanguinante" por el hermoso lago que justo en el centro tenía una fuente y estaba rodeado por unas flores llamadas corazón sangrante o dientra, sus alrededores están llenos de bancos, con caminos de por medio y cerezos. A los lados del caminito de piedra hay césped verde y múltiples pajaritos de distintos colores que siempre revolotean por esa zona.

Ese era su lugar preferido, se iba a la sombra de un hermoso cerezo y allí se ponía a cantar, siempre seguía el mismo patrón, bebía un poco de agua antes de entrar a este y después se iba alegremente hacia "su árbol", se sentaba en la parte que quedaba a la vista y practicaba sus canciones favoritas.

* * *

 **POV Miku**

Ya estaba como cada día libre en frente de mi parque, el cual adoraba y sigo adorando. Bebí agua de esa fuente tan fresca que hay nada más entrar y me dirigí hacia mi cerezo. Ese día estaba tranquilo el parque. Estaba vacío, no parecía que hubiese nadie alrededor. Me deje caer bajo la sombra del hermoso árbol y observé mis cercanías. Había una pareja de ancianos sentados en un banco en diagonal a mí, contemplaban tranquilamente la fuente rodeada por las dientras, hablaban de cosas que yo no alcanzaba a oír pero se les veía muy relajados. Al rato paso un chico con un hermoso husky mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Más tarde pasaron un par de amigas conversando entre risas y una madre con su hijo.

Después de estar más de media hora relajándome y observándolo todo saqué del bolsillo de mi falda unas partituras dobladas en cuatro. Escogí If I Ain't Got You de Alicia Keys y tras releérmela un par de veces y ver que ya no quedaba nadie en el parque empecé a cantarla. La tuve que repetir una vez ya que una estrofa no me salía aún muy bien.

Estaba muy alegre y orgullosa cantando cuando de repente oí ruidos detrás de mí. Del susto me giré de golpe y me di contra el árbol soltando un sonoro: ¡Au!

Cuando abrí los ojos un poco empañados vi la silueta borrosa de alguien asomándose desde la otra cara del árbol, los cerré de nuevo y mientras dejaba que me cayesen un par de lágrimas los volví a abrir. Entonces la vi.

Vi a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azul zafiro mirándome entre sorpresa y preocupación, debo reconocer que era muy hermosa. Llevaba un uniforme distinto al mío, el suyo aunque tenía el mismo diseño que el mío era de colores distintos, su camisa era blanca, llevaba una corbata roja, una falda negra y una chaqueta de igual color.

Abrió la boca un par de veces y después dijo:

-¿Estás bien?-.

-E-etto…sí, solo me duele un poco nada más.- Le sonreí a la desconocida-.

-Me alegro, cantas muy bien.- Sonrío aliviada-.

-Ah… Gracias, p-pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí detrás?- Le pregunté tímidamente-.

-Pues… No sé pero desde antes de que llegases tu.- Se rasco la cabeza con un lápiz mientras que salía de detrás del cerezo y se sentaba junto a mi.- Me gusta este cerezo y siempre que puedo vengo y me siento detrás de él-.

-A mí también me gusta este, yo hago lo mismo. Cuando tengo tiempo vengo y me siento debajo de él, pero por la parte de delante.- Sonreí animada-.

La chica con cara simpática me miró un par de veces de arriba abajo y después de analizar volvió a hablar.

-¿Eres de la escuela del sur? ¿El instituto Hikari Nozomi?-.

-Sí… Esto tú…no se dé cual eres la verdad.- Torcí la cabeza intentando recordar si había visto ese uniforme en algún otro lugar-.

-Jajaja soy de la escuela este, el instituto Midori Tsubasa. Me llamo Luka Megurine soy de primer año de preparatoria, ¿y tú?- La chica dejó a un lado una libreta que llevaba en la mano y me la tendió con una media sonrisa-.

-Yo soy Miku Hatsune, vamos al mismo año.- Acepté su mano y se la estreché respetuosamente-.

-¿Puedo tutearte Hatsune-san?-.

-Por supuesto.- Hice el gesto de pulgar arriba-.

-Vale, Miku.- Se alegró al oír mi aprobación-.

-Y dime, ¿qué hacías ahí detrás Luka-chan?-.

-Pues…etto…- Parecía estar tímida.- Escribía poesía…-.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es genial! Si no te importa… ¿podría leer alguna?-.

Mientras se sonrojaba puso una mano en la cubierta de su libreta lila y tras unos segundos pensando la abrió y empezó a pasar páginas hasta que se paró en una.

-Esta…Habla de la primavera…Te la dejó leer.- Me tendió la libreta mientras me miraba a los ojos aún sonrojada, cosa que me provocó una leve risita-.

-Arigato.- La cogí y me la leí atentamente. Tardé unos minutos en terminé de leérmela por lo extensa que era, pero al finalizar la miré impresionada y le dije.- ¡Es genial! De verás esto se te da muy bien, Luka-chan-.

-A-arigato Miku.- Cogió su libreta de nuevo y la guardo en una maleta igual que la mía de la cual no me había percatado que llevaba-.

-Bueno… ¿Entonces vives lejos de aquí?-.

-No… Realmente estoy cerca, saliendo del parque vivó en el bloque de edificios de color gris oscuro-.

-Ahhh. Entonces eres vecina de mi mejor amiga. ¿Conoces a Rin Kagamine?-.

-¡Sí! Es la chica rubia que vive en el cuarto primera. Su hermano es mi mejor amigo jajaja.- Luka hablaba animadamente.- Su hermano va conmigo a la escuela este-.

-¿Len-san?- Pregunté-.

-Sí, Len-kun y yo somos muy amigos. ¿Nunca lo habías visto con el uniforme de la escuela este?-.

-Pues lo cierto es que no.- Me rasqué la nuca con una sonrisa despistada.- Len-san siempre va con unos pantalones cortos blancos y sin camiseta en su casa-.

-Eso es cierto y Rin-chan lleva el uniforme siempre.- Volvió la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.- Ese par de dos son muy diferentes y mira que son gemelos-.

-Es verdad… La llamaste Rin-chan. ¿Sois amigas?-.

-Sí, desde niñas, nuestras madres siempre se han llevado muy bien así que muchas veces nos llevaban a casa de una y de la otra.- Abrió los ojos y me miró.- ¿Y tú la conociste en la primaria entonces?-.

-Pues sí.- Me recosté contra el cerezo y estiré las piernas.- Hicimos migas en seguida. Ella es muy divertida-.

-Como su hermano-.

-¿Sabes por qué Len-san y Rin-chan no fueron juntos a la escuela?-.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, el mejor amigo de Len-kun, que se llama Meito-san es un año mayor que nosotros y empezó a ir a la escuela primaria del este e insistió mucho a su madre para que le dejase ir con él, de modo que al final su madre aceptó y lo llevó a esa escuela.- Entonces la peli rosa se rio un poco y me dijo.- Aún recuerdo a su madre, Rina-san cuando los tenía que llevar a la escuela, un día dejaba un en servició de guardería y llevaba al otro a tiempo y al día siguiente al revés-.

-Jajaja. Pobrecita, esa mujer es muy amable, siempre me daba merienda y me hacía bufandas en invierno.- Recordé los inviernos en tercero de primaria cuando llegaba a casa de Rin y Rina-san me daba una bufanda nueva-.

-A mí me hacía orejeras, me encantaban, es más las últimas que me hizo aún los usos-.

-Por cierto…Luka-chan, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela sur si vives tan cerca de ella?- Le pregunté curiosa a esa hermosa joven-.

-Ah… Pues verás es que mi hermano mayor tiene cinco años más que yo y unos meses antes de nacer yo, cuando él iba a la escuela primaria del este se mudaron al bloque de pisos de allí.- Señaló el edificio que se podía ver forzando un poco la vista desde nuestra posición.- Entonces mi madre quiso que fuésemos a las misma escuelas por lo que yo en vez de irme como debería a la escuela del sur fui a la del este.- Se desató un poco la corbata-.

-Ya veo. Imaginate, habríamos sido compañeras sino.- Me animé sin motivo al pensarlo-.

-Es verdad Miku.- Miró atenta su reloj de muñeca y entonces…-.

Empezamos a oír las campanadas de una iglesia no muy lejana avisándonos de que ya eran las siete de la tarde y ya había oscurecido.

-Ne… Miku-chan, ¿te acompaño a casa?-.

-Etto…Sí, gracias.- Nos levantamos ambas y salimos del parque-.

Durante el trayecto no hablamos, pero me fijé que llevaba dos clips dorados en su corbata, la cual ahora tenía el nudo mal hecho e iba un poco floja. Cuando llegamos al portal de mi edificio se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue mientras yo entraba.

Al entrar en casa me encontré con Mikuo, que es mi hermano un año menor que yo jugando a la Play sin parar y puesto bocabajo en el sofá y no sé porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había intercambiado los teléfonos con Luka-chan y se me olvidó preguntarle que eran esos clips dorados.

* * *

 **POV Luka**

Después de despedirme de la chica que había conocido ese día en el parque me dirigí a casa. Sabía que papá estaba de viaje de negocios y mamá se fue con él, así que me tocaba pasar las dos semanas siguientes a sola. Luki, mi hermano mayor estaría en su casa seguramente. De modo que no me sorprendí cuando vi que la puerta estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave.

La verdad que no me gusta pasar largas temporadas sola, pero en si no me queda otra… En fin.

Me preparé la cena y mientras lo hacía recordé que no le había pedido su número de teléfono a Miku de modo que tras cenar y preparame la mochila junto con mi almuerzo para mañana subí al piso de Len-kun y piqué a la puerta.

A los pocos segundos vino Rina-san y me abrió la puerta.

-¿Luka? ¿Ocurre algo?- Me dijo preocupada la madre de Len-kun-.

-No, nada malo. Disculpe Rina-san, ¿pero podría preguntarle una cosa a Rin-chan?-.

-Por supuesto Luka, pasa pasa.- Me dejó entrar con un gesto de cabeza.- Rin está en su cuarto, Len esta creo que viendo la tele-.

-Gracias Rina-san.- Entre y me dirigí al salón.- Hola, Len-kun-.

-¡Ahhh! La presidenta del consejo estudiantil me acosa.- Len hizo ver que se caía del susto.- ¿Ne Luka-chan que haces aquí?-.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Len-kun.- Alcé el puño como si quisiera pegarle y el se cubrió, pero en seguida lo bajé.- Voy a ver a tu hermana-.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Le tengo que preguntar por su mejor amiga, la he conocido hoy de casualidad en el parque-.

-Vaya casualidad, ¿entonces conociste a Miku-san?-.

-Sí, la conocí-.

-Es una chica divertida.- Sonrió Len-kun.- Hasta ahora, Luka-chan-.

Me despedí con la mano y piqué a la puerta.

-¿Rin-chan? Soy Luka.- En seguida me abrió Rin la puerta y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida-.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luka-chan?-.

-Pues es que hoy conocí a Miku, Miku Hatsune, me dijo que es tu mejor amiga.- Le expliqué mientras entraba y me sentaba en su cama-.

-¿Os Encontrasteis En el parque de la hemorragia Fuentes del corazón? -.

-Pues sí.- Me sorprendí al ver que Rin-chan sabía dónde me la había encontrado.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque hoy Miku me dijo que iría al parque y tú me dijiste ayer que irías ayer al parque.- Rio un poco.- ¿Pero realmente que pasa? Podrías haber venido mañana a contármelo-.

-Pues… Es que se me olvidó pedirle su número de teléfono.- Me sonroje débilmente-.

-Jajaja ya veo que os caísteis bien.- Cogió un post-it y me apunto el número de Miku.- Aquí tienes y ahora vete a dormir Luka-chan-.

-Arigato Rin-chan.- Sonreí animada.- Nos vemos-.

Salí de casa tras despedirme de todos y rápidamente le envié un mensaje a Miku.

 _Hola Miku, soy Luka. Le pedí a Rin-chan que me pasase tu número, espero que no te importa._

Dos minutos después recibí una respuesta:

 _¡Hola Luka-chan! Yo iba a pedírselo mañana a Rin-chan, jajaja pero ya lo hiciste tú. Tenemos que quedar algún día._

 _Por supuesto Miku, avísame cuando tengas tiempo, aunque mejor te aviso yo porque tengo muy poco tiempo la verdad._

 _Vale Luka-chan. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Buenas noches Miku. ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Hasta la próxima :*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Luka POV**

La maldita alarma me despertó como si se tratase de un taladro. La apagué de un golpetazo y me estiré con vagancia. Me dirigí al baño y me metí en la ducha.

Tras esa ducha reconfortante salí, me arregle mi largo cabello rosa pálido y observé que hoy había conseguido ganar cinco minutos más que el día anterior.

Me dirigí con tranquilidad a la cocina y vi a mi gato Shiro dormido encima del mármol.

Tenía medio año, era un scottish fold de color gris oscuro y de ojos marrón caramelo. Me lo regalaron mis padres por mi dieciséis cumpleaños y me lo trajeron cuando solo tenía dos semanas, en ese momento tenía el pelaje blanquinoso, como si estuviese manchado y pensé que llamarle Shiro estaría bien, parecía que al crecer sería blanco. Lo cuide durante todo el verano y me lo lleve conmigo de vacaciones para cuidar de sus delicadas orejitas, me rehusé en dejarlo con alguna que otra desconocida o en una residencia, no me atreví. Adoro a este pequeño gatito.

Le puse un tazón de leche y después su comida en el otro tazón. Con delicadeza le acaricié y después lo deje sin despertalo en su camita. Me preparé mi desayuno y me lo comí tranquilamente antes de vestirme. Acabé de hacer todo diez minutos antes de salir cuando de repente recibí un mensaje de mi hermano Luki.

 _Luka te paso a buscar esta tarde, tengo que presentarte a alguien especial._

 _¿Tienes novia?_

 _Sí, pero no quería decírselo a papá y mamá, ya sabes cómo se pusieron con la última… Además esto va muy en serio esta vez._

 _Vale Luki, pues estoy impaciente por ello. ¿Necesito ponerme algo especial o con el uniforme voy bien?_

 _No seas vaga, hermana. Ponte aquél vestido que te regaló la abuela que te queda tan elegante y hazte un moño._

 _Ni que fuese a conocer a la princesa de Inglaterra._

 _No, pero si a una importante directora… Agh callate anda que me haces soltar prenda._

 _Jajaja vale Luki. Nos vemos esta tarde. ¿Iremos a cenar cierto?_

 _Exactamente._

 _Un beso y no la estreses._

 _Callate, hasta después._

Silencie el teléfono y esperé hasta que Len llamó a la puerta. No tardó mucho y en seguida nos dirigimos hacia nuestro instituto.

Len siempre iba igual, media camisa por fuera, corbata medio desatada, pantalones correctamente puestos, sin chaleco y la chaqueta en la mano. Vamos un desastre de cintura para arriba pero hay que reconocer que era un chico bien guapetón. Cabello rubio dorado y largo recogido en una coleta, piel bronceada, ojos azul cielo y además alto con un cuerpo bien cuidado. Desde luego un imán de chicas. Aun así más de una vez le perdía su carácter guasón y un tanto egocéntrico. Conmigo por eso era un cielo, fui su amor de la infancia y siempre nos hemos tenido un cariño especial.

En poco tiempo llegamos al instituto y un motón de chicas de primer año observaban a mi amigo con admiración y timidez. Él sonreía a unas cuantas y a otras les guiñaba el ojo dejándolas completamente emocionadas. Por mi parte no me fijaba mucho en la gente así que tan solo sabía si alguien me miraba o no por Len y Lily, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Luka, Len!- Nos llamó Lily-.

-Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien aquí con la pesada de la vicepresidenta.- Señaló a Teto-.

-Un respeto a tu superior.- Dijo la chica bajita de dos coletas rojas y cabello rizado con aire de superioridad-.

-Vale tengamos paz amigas.- Cogió de los hombros a ambas chicas Len y después me sonrió-.

En seguida empezamos a caminar y llegamos a clase. A primera hora teníamos Lily y yo latín y Len tecnología. Iba a ser una mañanita bastante aburrida.

 **Miku POV**

Tras arreglarme me encontré con Mikuo entrenando en su habitación. Mikuo tenía un saco de boxeo en su cuarto ya que de mayor quería ser algo relacionado con el físico, algo así como modelo, culturista, entrenador o no sé qué porradas.

De cualquier forma tenía que darme un poco de prisa porque pronto llegaría Rin y no había desayunado todavía.

-Mikuo, me marcho en nada deberías ponerte el uniforme y salir también.- Le dije desde la cocina a mi hermano-.

-¡Vale!- Soltó en un jadeo.- Dos ganchos más y estaré listo-.

En menos de cinco minutos bajó con su uniforme perfectamente colocado y un porte de galán digno de ver. Le acerqué el desayuno y no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el timbre sonó.

-Ya me voy, Mikuo.- Le di un beso en la cabeza a mi hermano-.

-Perfecto, yo saldré en cuanto acabe-.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Rin con la sonrisa de cada mañana.

-Buenos días Miku-chan-.

-Hola, Rin-.

-¡EY!-Chilló Mikuo de repente.- Nos vemos en la escuela, chicas.- Y salió corriendo por nuestro lado-.

Rin se sonrojó al verlo y sonrió boba sin prestarme atención a lo que le decía.

-¿¡RIN?!- Chillé para hacerme notar-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Se avergonzó aún más al ver mi sonrisa burlona-.

-¿Quieres una cita con Mikuo o qué?-.

-¡Cállate!-.

Me empecé a reír con mucha más fuerza, desde que inició el curso mi amiga no puede dejar de ver a mi hermano y aunque sé que ambos harían una excelente pareja, parece que el peliaqua solo tiene ojos para sus bíceps o su amigo Nigaito Shion con el cual va a entrenar muchas tardes.

Cada vez que pienso en su amigo me viene a la mente Kaito, mi amigo de siempre ya que el peliverde es su amigo. Él es el mejor jugando a fútbol de todo el instituto, es guapo, divertido, alocado y un encanto, creo que me gusta pero no lo sé exactamente ya que nunca me he enamorado.

Rin me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto por la chica que había conocido el día anterior.

-¿Qué tal te cayó Luka-san?-.

-Muy bien, ella es una persona muy agradable-.

-Quién lo habría dicho que te llegó a caer bien la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela este-.

-¿Lo es?- Me quede impresionada, ella no lucia como alguien tan ocupado o estricto-.

-Pues si.- Me sonrió extraña-.

-Pero sino lo parece para nada.- Nuestro instituto estaba a dos cuadras tan solo del punto donde estábamos, sin darme cuenta habían transcurrido unos ocho minutos-.

-Creeme, según Len en el instituto es una fiera con todos y no solo eso, también tiene mucho éxito con los chicos...-Tomó una pequeña pausa y dijo mirándome de reojo.- Y con las chicas-.

-Ah.- Mi amiga me incomodaba.- Bueno… ¡Mira es Kaito!- Desvié mis ojos hacia el peliazul que hablaba animadamente con León, Usee y su primo Taito-.

-Sí, bueno me voy con Gumi ya vendrás.- Sin decir nada más Rin se fue con menos interés que un fiestero por los deberes hacia nuestra amiga-.

Yo me acerqué a los chicos y los salude con alegría. Kaito y yo estuvimos hablando un rato y también riendo. Creo que me sonrojé varias veces porque los otros tres cuchicheaban y al irme le dieron varios golpecitos con el puño en el brazo mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por no sentirse avergonzado, pero su sonrojo le delató. Él es tan tierno.

Las clases acabaron antes de lo previsto y en cuanto me dispuse a salir de la clase de literatura note como mi teléfono vibro.

 _Hola, Miku-chan._

-"Dios mío, es Kaito.- Pensé"-.

 _Hola, Kaito-kun. ¿Pasa algo?_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _En el aula de literatura, ¿por?_

 _¿Te apetece venir conmigo a desayunar?_

 _Claro porque no._

Me volví loca de emoción, el chico más guapo del instituto me estaba invitando a desayunar con él, y no solo era el chico más guapo, sino también mi amigo, aunque esto quedase en segundo plano.

 _¡Nos vemos en el parking!_

 _¡En seguida llego!_

Cuando me disponía a salir corriendo hacia donde había quedado con Kaito, Rin me retuvo junto con Gumi.

-¿A dónde vas bólido? La cafetería esta para el otro lado.- Se cruzó de brazos tras soltarme-.

-Etto… Bueno es que Kaito…me ha enviado un mensaje de si…si-si yo quería desayunar con él y…-.

Gumi me interrumpió poniéndome una mano en los labios y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-No digas más cinderella, ves en busca de tu Romeo.- Se rio y rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Rin.- Nosotras nos vamos, diviértete.- Y se giraron para dirigirse a la cafetería mientras yo les decía adiós con una sonrisa-.

 **Luka POV**

Por fin acabé mi día, estuvo tan ajetreado que no veía el momento de irme a casa, además tenía la cena con mi hermano y su novia.

Ya estaba lista cuando un pelilila me retuvo.

-Eh… Hola, soy Gakupo de último año.- Me regaló una sonrisa perfecta-.

-Ok, ¿tienes alguna queja que quieras comunicar al consejo?-.

-Oh, ¿qué? Ahhh no, no, nada de eso.- Se pasó una mano por su largo cabello.- Quisiera saber… ¿te apetecería venirte conmigo a una fiesta esta noche?-.

-Ah, verás es que tengo un compromiso familiar, pero quizás otro día si podré.- Sonreí de medio lado, el chico era agradable, pero no tenía interés en él puesto que hace tan solo cuatro meses terminé con mi anterior novio-.

-Bueno, pues…toma mi número.- Sacó un papelito y lo apuntó rápidamente.- ¿Me das el tuyo?- Agarré el papel que me tendía amablemente-.

-Yo…- Titubeé un momento.- Sí, claro.- "No me vendrá mal cambiar de aires". Saqué un envoltorio de papel de un caramelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo apunté.- Aquí tienes…esto…-Intenté recordar su nombre y observé su pequeña mirada de desilusión.- G-gakupo.- Di mi mejor sonrisa-.

El chico sonrió feliz quitando su mirada de desilusión, después se fue y pude comprobar que tenía el cabello casi tan largo como yo.

-"Bueno, ahora a prepararse para esta noche"-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo lo siento si tarde y no es tan bueno como los demás pero prometo que el próximo será ya mucho más yuri.**

Capítulo 3

 **Luka POV**

La cena con mi hermano estuvo bastante bien ayer. Me enteré que su novia se llama Meiko y es directora general de la televisión con más éxito del país, también comprobé que mi hermano estaba extrañamente calmado a su lado cuando él es un saco de nervios, cosa que me hizo ver cuánto le importaba a él esa chica.

Me comentó que tiene un hermano de mi edad llamado Meito que va a la escuela oeste…y no recuerdo que más, pero está claro que me quieren emparejar y yo no tengo ganas de ello.

Mi pequeño secreto por el cual últimamente no salgo con nadie después de mi ex novio es que descubrí que soy bisexual, tan solo lo saben mi círculo de amigos y creo que lo intuye Rin, sino se lo ha dicho ya Len, es un bocazas.

Tuve unos pequeños líos con unas chicas y después me decidí por dejar ese rollo, no es lo mío. Además me gustan las relaciones serias.

Ya en mi cuarto recordé por algún motivo a Miku y quise enviarle un mensaje para quedar con ella, pero desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde y seguramente estaría dormida así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Ni siquiera pude quitarme el vestido, tras ponerme la alarma me tumbe un segundo en la cama y caí rendida de sueño.

 **Miku POV**

El día fue maravilloso y quedé con Kaito el sábado así que no podía estar más nerviosa. Acabé los deberes rápidamente y decidí escuchar música mientras cantaba.

Desde mi cama se veía la calle, comprobé el reloj y vi que ya había pasado una hora desde que acabé y me distraje. Bajé tranquilamente intuyendo que mi madre pronto tendría la cena lista.

La cena fue muy amena y entretenida. Para mala suerte de Rin descubrí que Mikuo está enamorado de una chica, aunque todavía no me ha dicho quién.

Subí de nuevo y en ese momento me puse a mirar por la ventana, lo que vi realmente me impresionó.

Luka estaba vestida de gala con el pelo recogido en un moño, en cuanto la vi una extraña descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo sin entender el porqué. Ella acababa de salir de un Mercedes-Benz, cosa que sabía porque es el único modelo de coche entre unos pocos más que recuerdo, aunque este era moderno, me sonaba de haberlo visto en algún programa, aunque no lograba recordar en cual. Al fijarme mejor vi como un pelirosa sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del piloto y le lanzaba un beso, en ese momento el escalofrío que recorría mi espalda minutos antes se convirtió en un intenso agobio en mi pecho, no sé qué fue lo que causo ese sentimiento, pero tuve ganas de dejar de mirar rápidamente. Mi curiosidad fue mayor y vi que ella tan solo se giraba y le sacaba la lengua.

-"Tan tierna… Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Miku, centrate y deja de decir cosas extrañas"-.

Volví a mirar y vi como Luka se deshacía el moño y empezaba a caminar a más velocidad hacia su casa. Intranquila abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza para ver si llegaba hasta ese bloque de color gris, desde esa posición podía ver claramente si entraba o no en el edificio y para mi tranquilidad llegó sin ningún problema.

Quise enviarle un mensaje 10 minutos más tarde pero después de pensarlo mejor me sentí muy avergonzada, la había estado casi acosando con la mirada hacía nada así que tan solo decidí irme a la cama.

El sábado llegó sin problemas y a las 11.00h ya estaba más que lista para irme a mi cita.

-Miku, cariño.- Me llamó mi madre.- ¿Dónde vas?-.

-Eh…b-bueno ¿te acuerdas de Kaito?- Dije yo completamente tímida-.

-¿El chico aquél con el que jugabas de pequeña...? ¿El del pelo azul?- Se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar-.

-Sí, mamá ese mismo.- Me puse roja-.

-¿Tienes una cita con él?-.

-B-bueno no sé si tanto como una cita…p-pero he quedado con él…- Empecé a jugar con mis dedos muy nerviosa-.

-Ves con cuidado cariño y a las ocho te quiero en casa.- Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más se giró y se marchó hacia su habitación-.

Sin demorar más cogí mi bolso y me deshice las coletas para hacerme tan solo una más pequeñita en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. Me estuve mirando por un largo rato hasta que sonó el timbre y supe que era él.

Mikuo se me adelantó en la puerta y oí como le hacía un comentario un poco amenazante a Kaito y salí corriendo en su ayuda.

-¡Mikuo!- Le miré enojada.- ¿Qué le estas diciendo a Kaito?-.

-Nada, hermanita.- Sonrió a Kaito de forma hipócrita y después volvió a dirigirse a mi.- Pasadlo bien y que el populazo no se pase contigo-.

Kaito me agarró rápidamente del brazo y después de decir que no haría nada malo conmigo conseguimos salir de mi casa.

-Bueno, Miku.- Me miró con sus lindos ojos azul oscuro.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine? Verás hay una película nueva que está muy bien…es de miedo espero que no te importe.- Dijo mientras se pasaba una mono por su cabello, peinándolo-.

-N-no claro, está bien.- Dije yo un poco asustada, no es que me gustasen mucho esa clase de películas-.

-Me alegro, muñeca-.

 **Luka POV**

-Mi vagancia puede conmigo.- Dije mientras me terminaba de vestir-.

Esta mañana había recibido un mensaje de Gakupo diciendo que estaría bien ir a ver una convención de videojuegos esta tarde, que estaba en el centro comercial. Le dije que si rápidamente porque me apetecía conocer a alguien nuevo…bueno en realidad le dije que si porque amo los videojuegos jeje.

Él debía estar por llegar, ya que yo le dije que también podíamos ir a comer y parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

Cogí a Shiro y me puse a acariciarlo y darle besos en su cabecita. Él me miraba y me daba con su patita en la nariz. Es tan adorable.

-¡Miau!-.

-Lo sé hoy tenía que pasar el día contigo. Tirándonos fotos y subiéndolas a las redes como cada sábado-.

-¡Miau!- Me lamió una de mis manos-.

-Te lo compensaré. Lo juro.- Justo en ese momento tocó el timbre-.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él con un antuario… Personalmente no es que me encante esa flor pero el detalle estuvo muy lindo. Le pedí que me aguardase en la puerta que iba a ponerla en agua y en seguida salí otra vez.

Decidimos comer en un restaurante que había en la planta superior del centro comercial, al lado de los cines.

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando una voz conocida me sacó de mi labor.

-¡Luka-chan!- Una voz chillona pero dulce. Me giré-.

-¿Miku?- La vi llegar hasta mí con una sonrisa, pero cuando se percató de Gakupo pareció estar molesta-.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- No quise preguntarle por esa mirada de molestia.- Es decir, ¿has venido con alguien?-.

-Pues si Luka-chan.- Vi como su rostro se sonrojaba un poco.- Vine con un chico de mi instituto y…- Oímos a dos voces masculinas carraspear-.

-¡Oh! Mi error. Disculpa, Gakupo.- Me giré hacia el pelilila y le di una sonrisa.- Gakupo ella es Miku, Miku él es Gakupo y este chico…- Puse cara de no saber quién era el peli azul que estaba detrás de Miku-.

-Un placer.- Le sonrió Miku.- Luka, Gakupo, él es Kaito, Kaito ellos son Luka y Gakupo-.

-Encantado.- Me dio dos besos y después miró a Gakupo.- ¿Cómo estas, peludo?-.

-De puta madre.- Se empezaron a reír-.

Miku y yo nos mirábamos sin entender mucho hasta que ellos nos miraron y nos dijeron:

-Nos conocemos porque íbamos juntos a la primaria.- Dijo el "azulejo". Sí, desde hoy será el azulejo. No me cae bien-.

-Éramos los mejores amigos, pero luego hemos ido perdiendo la comunicación y demás. Este tío siempre andaba de flor…- El azulejo le dio un codazo a Gakupo-.

-Tú no te quedabas atrás macho men-.

Miré a Miku y ambas nos levantamos para ir al baño ya que esos dos resultaban ser muy charlatanes y queríamos hablar más tranquilas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alabesca: Sí soy una lenta y lo siento pero los estudios se me comen el tiempo y la musa de la inspiración decidió abandonarme e irse de vaciones (es muy cruel ;-; en serio siempre me abandona cuando debería escribir. Me odia casi tanto como Cupido).**

 **Sin más disfruten del capítulo guap s :3**

Capítulo 4

 **Luka POV**

Llegamos a los baños y nos apoyamos en el mármol de las picas para hablar. La primera fue ella:

-¿Es tu novio Luka-chan?- Realmente no me esperaba una pregunta tan directa como esa-.

-No, no lo es. Creo que está interesado en mí…pero yo no.- Reí levemente.- Solo salí hoy con él porque me ha invitado a la convención de videojuegos, y a mí me encantan. Tengo ganas de probar el nuevo juego de rol que causa tanto furor, se llama Orión.- La miré con los ojos brillando-.

-Jajaja.- Tiene una tierna risa…- Nunca pensé que te gustasen los videojuegos la verdad. Te veía más leyendo libros…o tomando el té.- Puso una cara muy pensativa-.

-Pues eso también lo hago, pero a mí me gusta más el café con leche. ¿Qué me dices de Kaito? ¿Es tu novio?-.

-Eh…N-no…- Se tocó nerviosamente el pelo.- Solo me gusta…-.

-Ya veo.- Sonreí a la pequeña de ojos turquesas-.

-Oye…- Me miró seria.-…-.

Sin más calló y miró para otro lado sonrojada. Eso me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?-.

-No nada.- Sonrío de vuelta.- ¿Te gustaría quedar algún día de estos?-.

-Sí, claro me encantaría pero un segundo.- Saqué mi teléfono y entre a mi agenda. Tenía libre un sábado de ahí a dos semanas, el lunes de la que venía y el viernes de la misma. Le mostré la agenda y le señalé los días.- ¿Cuál de estos?-.

Ella miró durante un rato con los ojos como platos y luego me observó por un rato hasta que habló.

-E-este viernes mismo…¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan ocupada?!-.

-Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. ¿No viste mis clips dorados?-.

-¿Los que llevabas en la corbata?-.

-Sí, eso es una insignia para saber quién es el presidente o el vicepresidente, aunque los del vicepresidente son plateados.- Dije seriamente-.

-Ahhh… Es cierto me lo dijo Rin que eras presidenta… Se me va la pinza jeje.- Se rascó la nuca y sonrió forzado-.

-Jajaja.- No podía parar de reír por esa mueca.- Jajaja… Ay Miku… Pon otra vez esa cara… Por fa…- La miré suplicante y tras unos segundos la volvió a poner y seguí riendo con fuerza-.

 **Narrador POV:**

Ambas chicas se pasaron más de un cuarto de hora hablando hasta que Kaito las llamo desde el otro lado. Al salir cada uno se fue hacia un lado, la pareja peli azul al cine y los otros dos a la convención.

Mientras Miku chillaba y se abrazaba a sus palomitas antes que al pobre Kaito, Luka pegaba tiros en un simulador 3D y competía contra Gakupo en los juegos de futbol y en la mayoría ganó él.

Luka se divertía muchísimo, al contrario Miku estaba asustada y con ganas de marcharse de allí. Empezaba a darle igual que estuviese con Kaito y llegó hasta su límite cuando en la pantalla apareció aquél fantasma tan horrendo.

-¡Kaitoooo! Vámonos… Por favor…- Se agarró a la cabeza del chico.- Por favor…Ahhh!- Se cubrió los ojos lloriqueando-.

-Ya. Miku calma, ya nos vamos.- Kaito le tendió la mano y ella temblando la agarró-.

Al salir se dirigieron hacia la convención y Kaito pagó dos entradas con la esperanza de encontrarse con Gakupo y Luka y hacer que se calmase un poco Miku, aunque a él no le importaba lo más mínimo estar un rato más con la peliaqua agarrada a su brazo.

No fue muy difícil hallarlos pues estaban batiéndose en duelo en un juego de karaoke, cantando a todo pulmón mientras un grupo de gente los miraba y chillaba los nicks de los jóvenes.

-¡Himemiya!- Un grupo de gente-.

-¡Tsubasa!- Otro grupo de gente-.

-Mira Miku.- Señaló el de ojos azules.- Allí están esos dos-.

-¿Luka-chan?- Miró hacia donde señalaba y la vio subida en una tarima cogiendo un micrófono de color dorado y a su lado Gakupo con otro micro de un color bronce-.

-Sí. Están muy reñidos, vamos a ver quién gana, Miku.-Dio un leve empujón a Miku y se abrieron paso entre la gente para colocarse en primer lugar-.

En menos de un minuto y con un gran esfuerzo Luka consiguió ganar el duelo a Gakupo y saltando de alegría saludo al público mientras la vitoreaban.

-¡Luka-chan!- Le chilló Miku- ¡Aquí!-.

-¿Mi-Miku…?- Miró hacia abajo y Gakupo aprovechó ese momento de sorpresa para coger de la mano a Luka sin que se diese cuenta-.

-Hola, yo también estoy.- Puso cara de gatito Kaito y los miró-.

-Perdón, hola Kaito.- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo habéis venido? ¿No estabais en el cine?-.

-Es que Miku se asustó demasiado.- Le puso una cara burlona a la peliaqua y vio como Luka se soltaba de Gakupo, quien se desilusionó y bajaba de un saltó imitando a la pelirosa-.

-¡Daba mucho miedo! Eres malo te burlas de mi… Pues me voy con Luka.- La pequeña se cogió a la cintura de la mayor y miró con carita triste a la chica.- Me dice cosas malas, presidenta sancionalo…-.

-Que mona…- Le acarició inconscientemente el cabello a la menor.- Muy mal Kaito-san, se le impondrá un castigo ejemplar, tendrá que dar un paseo con Gakupo-kun durante una hora mientras yo lo doy con Miku-chan. Quedamos aquí a las seis y media.- Dijo mirado su reloj-.

-Noo… Por favor Luka, no seas tan cruel-.

-¡Vete con Gakupo!- Le sacó la lengua Miku al peli azul-.

-Vale, princesa.- Le lazó un beso.- Tendré que ir con este peludo.- Señaló con el dedo a Gakupo-.

-¡Eh! Ni que fuese un teleñeco.- Se quejó el mayor-.

-Jajaja. Venga chicos, nos vemos después.- Dijo Luka mientras empezaba a caminar como podía con Miku todavía agarrada a su cintura-.

 **Miku POV**

Luka empezó a caminar mientras se despedía de los chicos. Note que le costaba un poco porque estaba fuertemente agarrada a ella, pero estaba tan a gusto que no me quería soltar…

-Miku, ¿quieres sujetarte a mi brazo?-.

-Sí, claro.- Le sonreí a la pelirosa y ella me la devolvió, se le notaba muy cálida, pero sus manos eran frías, lo note porque roce sus dedos al cogerme a su brazo-.

-¿Hay algunos juegos que te gusten?- Me preguntó ella-.

-B-bueno…pues esos de citas, ¿sabes?- Me sonrojé al decirlo-.

-Te gustan los otome. A mí también.- Me miró entonces pensativa.- Dónde vi yo ese otome nuevo…- Estaba concentrada y me quedé absorta mirándola…-.

-"Creo que entiendo lo que me dijo Rin-chan con eso de que triunfaba con chicos y chicas".- Pensé aun absorta sin percatarme de que me estaba hablando y me empezaba a arrastrar-.

Tras un rato andando sin yo entender nada llegamos a una parada con un cartel gigante donde ponía "My Lovley Boy" y justo debajo una gran imagen con varios chicos de diferentes formas, dibujados obviamente al estilo anime.

-Este es el juego que te decía.- Señaló el cartel que hacía apenas dos segundos había leído-.

-¿De qué va?- Le pregunté sonrojada con miedo a que me hubiese contado el argumento mientras la miraba embobada-.

-¡Perdón! Miku-chan se me había olvidado completamente contarte de que va-.

Luka me explico de qué iba y realmente era interesante, además podías personalizar de muchas maneras a tu personaje y de ese modo las imágenes con los chicos parecía que fuesen con una caricatura tuya modo anime. Además leímos las personalidades de cada uno de los chicos en un pequeño cartelito que había allí.

-Ne, Miku-chan ¿lo quieres?- Me preguntó Luka-chan muy interesada-.

-La verdad sí, pero es que no pensé en traerme mucho dinero ya que en teoría solo iba al cine y no tengo suficiente. Es una pena que solo hoy cueste tan barato, aquí pone que su precio real son 70 euros… Jo y está a 20.- Me quejé tristemente, realmente quería ese juego-.

-Eres tan adorable.- Me abrazó la pelirosa.- Te lo compro yo.- Y antes de decir pío ella ya había comprado dos unidades con su respectivo peluche de regalo al azahar.- Toma Miku.- Me tendió mi bolsa.- Abre el paquete sorpresa a ver cuál te ha tocado-.

Sin más y con la alegría de una niña de cinco años lo abrí y para mi suerte me tocó el chico que a mí me gustaba.

-¡Mira, Luka-chan!- Ella río ante mi reacción.- Es el que yo quería.- Lo abracé con dulzura-.

-Es cierto Miku-chan, veamos que me toca a mí.- Abrió con nervios su paquete y en seguida apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- A mí también me ha tocado el que me gusta.- Lo alzó hacia mí-.

-Luka, la próxima vez que quedemos te compro yo algo a ti.- Quiso hablar.- Shhh, no admito un no por respuesta-.

Luka se cubrió la boca de forma divertida y asintió con la cabeza y consiguió sacarme más de una carcajada.

Fuimos a un puesto donde había un juego de rol de mazmorras que según ella era fantástico, había jugado a todos ellos y esta era la última entrega, aunque solo tenía una demo de dicho juego ya que salía en abril.

Ella se colocó detrás de mí y con mucha paciencia me enseñó los controles y me lo puso en modo fácil para que no me desesperase, ya que incluso ella reconoció que al principio cuesta coger el ritmo.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos hasta un enorme puesto con un gran cartel donde ponía "ORIÓN" y ella me explico que aún no había ido a verlo y que si no me importaba volver a parar ahí.

-Claro que no me importa Luka-chan, vamos a verlo.- Le cogí sin darme cuenta la mano y nos acercamos hasta allí-.

Tuvimos la suerte de que el creador estaba allí haciendo un sorteo y firmando caratulas del videojuego.

Sin mucha esperanza compramos un boleto y nos sentamos en la penúltima fila y nos preparamos para oír los cinco números ganadores.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto número ambas estábamos por irnos pero…

-¡31!- Miró el hombre a todos lados.- ¡Repito ha ganado el número 31!-.

-¡Nosotras!- Chillé sin pensar al ver que Luka se quedaba con la boca abierta sin decir ni pío-.

-Por favor acérquense que les daremos el premio-.

Subimos a la tarima donde le entregaron a la pelirosa una bolsa con varias cosas mientras nos aplaudían.

Cuando la abrimos vimos que estaba el juego, unos códigos de regalo que contenían armas limitadas, una figurita en miniatura del protagonista, dos posters y una bola de cristal con el palacio de la princesa maligna contra la que luchaba el protagonista. Todo eso lo sé porque a los minutos de ganarlo me contó todo Luka.

Tras eso nos lo firmó animadamente el creador del juego y seguimos caminando por aquél gran lugar.

Jugamos a un juego de baile, donde gané a Luka la cual no pudo seguir mi ritmo y me reto cinco veces más hasta que se dio por vencida. Después leímos varios catálogos donde nos interesamos por los diversos otome que saldrían y jugamos a unas cuantas demos más.

Estando ya muy cansadas de jugar y con hambre nos dirigimos al puesto de las fuentes de chocolate. Allí juntamos nuestras calderillas y nos compramos una brocheta de fresas con chocolate para las dos.

-Vamos a sentarnos allí.- Luka hizo un gesto de cabeza en dirección a unos bancos y nos fuimos a sentar.- Miku, comete tú la primera ¿sí?-.

-Vale.- Le sonreí animada a la chica. No nos habíamos soltado las manos en todo el rato-.

Tras acomodarnos nos soltamos y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que habíamos ido de la mano por todo el recinto y no pude evitar sonrojare.

Le di dos bocados a la primera fresa bañada en chocolate con leche y se la acerque a la boca a ella.

-Toma, nee Luka-chan, muerde.- Note como la de ojos zafiro me miraba un poco avergonzada y mordía la fresa. Tardó el doble de bocados que yo en comérsela-.

-Que boca más grande tienes Miku, yo no puedo comerme así las fresas.- Dijo mientras yo mordía la segunda fresa y con gusto.- Por cierto…- Empezó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta de forma tímida. Yo tan solo la contemplaba con gracia y bastante ternura.- ¿P-podrías volverme a acercar tú la brocheta? E-es que soy muy patosa…y siempre me mancho.- Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más-.

-Claro que si Luka-chan.- Le sonreí con ternura.- Va, di ah. Es la última-.

-Ah.- Abrió todo lo que pudo su boquita y le acerqué la fresa. Ella al rato se la comió-.

-A-arigato, Miku-chan. Dame que voy a tirar el palo y la bandejita.- Se lo di y la observé mientras iba a tirarlo-.

Al volver se sentó a mi lado y bostezo, pegándomelo a mí. A continuación las dos reímos por lo que acababa de ocurrir y nos quedamos mirando al frente.

No sé en qué momento nos volvimos a agarrar las manos, pero esta vez entrelazamos los dedos y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nunca antes había sido tan cercana con alguien desde un primer momento. Pero con Luka todo parecía tan fácil… Se le veía cercana y familiar al estar las dos juntas. Parecía que todo marcharía bien y que todo era lo correcto. Siempre estuve cómoda a su lado y eso jamás cambiaría desde aquél día.

-Cuéntame de ti Miku…- Dijo Luka mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía-.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

-¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? ¿Tienes mascotas?...- La note refregar su cabeza en la mía.- Quiero saber todo…-.

-Pues tengo un hermano menor, se llama Mikuo y le encanta boxear o entrenar cualquier arte marcial. En mi tiempo libre suelo componer canciones, tocar el piano, cantar, leer libros de amor, escuchar música, jugar a juegos de baile o salir con Rin-chan y Gumi-chan, otra amiga mía. Por otro lado no tengo mascotas, pero siempre quise tener un perrito. De pequeña tenía un hámster de color gris con manchas marrones el cual sabía hacer muchos trucos que yo misma le enseñé. Vivó con mi madre, a mi padre hace mucho que no lo veo. Él se marchó con otra mujer y nunca más supimos de él, pero ya no estoy triste por eso y mi mamá tampoco, aunque tuvo que trabajar muy duro por culpa de su marcha.- Dije yo mientras acercaba mis labios a su cuello con tal de acurrucar mi cabeza más en ella. Note como temblaba al rozar levemente su oreja y se ponía inquieta.- Cuéntame de ti Luka-chan…-.

-Etto…- Tragó fuerte, me pregunté porque se ponía tan nerviosa en ese momento.- Yo tengo un hermano cinco años mayor, se llama Luki y vive solo, tiene una novia llamada Meiko a la cual conocí hace unos días en una cena que hicimos juntos. Vivo prácticamente sola, pues mis padres nunca están en casa ya que tienen muchos negocios. A veces lo prefiero porque…mi padre y yo nos llevamos bastante mal, otras en cambio me siento muy sola y me entristece, pero desde hace seis meses ya no me resulta tan difícil. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque me compraron un gatito por mi cumpleaños, se llama Shiro y él siempre me hace compañía. Y en mí tiempo libre escribo poesía, toco el violín, canto, paseo por las calles de la ciudad haciendo fotos… Y…y…- Tragó muy fuerte, estaba temblando.- Mi-Miku-c-chan ¿podrías n-no soplar en mi o-oreja?-.

-¿Ah?- La miré entonces a los ojos, sacando mi cabeza de ese lugar tan cómodo.- ¿Te molestaba que respirase cerca de tu oreja?-.

-M-me daba cosita.- Ella estaba muy sonrojada realmente-.

-Perdón.- Le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.- ¿Qué hora es?-.

Ella miró rápidamente su reloj y dijo:

-Llegaremos tarde al punto de encuentro, pasa un cuarto de hora de las seis y media-.

Ambas empezamos a correr hasta que llegamos donde los chicos. Los pobres nos miraban con mala cara y nos disculpamos diciendo que habíamos estado en una partida y no podíamos salir. Era mentira, pero habría quedado peor decir que nos distrajimos hablando sobre nosotras.

Esa tarde me divertí muchísimo aunque empezase teniéndole miedo a la película.

Y aunque en un principio estuve muy emocionada por ir a una cita con Kaito, esa hora y algo con Luka hizo que se transformase en lo mejor que me había pasado en todo el sábado.

-"Me gusta estar con ella".- Pensé ya acostada en mi cama.- "Le voy a decir buenas noches…"-.

Agarré mi móvil y entré al chat de Luka-chan.

 _Buenas noches, Luka-chan. Gracias por esta tarde, me divertí muchísimo._

No pensé que me fuese a responder tan pronto.

 _Gracias a ti por hacerme reír tanto, Miku. Ten dulces sueños. Buenas noches ;)_

 _Nanit :3_

Tras eso me dormí con el móvil aún cogido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Luka POV**

-¡Ahhhh! – Chilló Lily con desespero al ver el montón de papeles que aún tenía que rellenar y las cuentas que me tocaba revisar-.

-Tranquilízate, Lily-chan. Si no te puedo comprar hoy el pudin te lo compraré mañana.- Le respondí suspirando tras denegar otra solicitud fuera de lugar de uno de los clubs-.

-Pero Luka…me lo prometiste…- Puso la cara de cachorrito abandonado-.

-Yo no te prometí nada, te dije que si no tenía mucho trabajo en el consejo iríamos a comer pudin-.

-Lo mismo…- Dijo en tono resignado mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Me voy con Len-kun. Por cierto, creo que por ahí va llegando un montón de papeles, también conocido como la vicepresidenta-.

En ese momento vi como llegaba Teto tras unos papeles y me acomodé mejor en la silla para prepararme para una larga tarde rellenando informes.

-Lily, ¿otra vez molestando con tus niñerías a la presidenta? ¿No te da vergüenza?- Dejó los papeles en la mesa y la miró seriamente.- Por mucho que seas su amiga cuando estamos en el instituto es la presidenta y tiene muchas obligaciones y tareas, por ende no puede atenderte en estos momentos.- Se cruzó de brazos esperando algunas palabras de entendimiento o arrepentimiento por parte de Lily-.

-Agh, Kasane-san es una aguafiestas dentro y fuera del instituto, no la soporto. Nos vemos Luka-chan.- Y se marchó completamente mosqueada-.

-¡No la aguanto!- Espetó la pequeña cuando se marchó la de ojos claros.- Maldita rubia oxigenada que…

En algún momento de sus quejas desconecté y me quede absorta en mis pensamientos. Ya hacía unos días que había concretado con Miku-chan que iríamos a algún sitio y desde entonces no habíamos dejado de hablar e informarnos de los gustos de la otra.

-"Ella es divertida pero seria"-.

Esa fue a la conclusión a la que llegue después de una larga charla de dos horas antes de dormir.

Me agradaba realmente Miku, no sabía porque pero me agradaba muchísimo, su forma de ser, de comportarse, como pensaba su cabecita turquesa, todo, absolutamente todo, incluso su pesadez infantil.

-"Realmente quiero verla ya"- Me dije para mí cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza.- ¡Ay!- Sobé la zona dañada-.

-¡Por fin! Incluso tú me ignoras.- Vi a Teto con un diccionario etimológico bastante gordo en sus manos-.

-"Eso fue lo que me golpeó en la cabeza".- Miré con odio al diccionario.- ¿Por qué me golpeas en vez de llamarme, bruta?-.

-¡Ah! Encima eso. Te llamado 5 veces presidenta y tú en la seta boba.- Las coletas rizadas de la vicepresidenta parecía que cobraban vida pues la gravedad no les afectaba para nada en ese momento.- ¡Haz el favor de rellenar los informes antes de que te mate!-.

-Kasane-san.- Dije con el tono más serio y duro que podía poner-.

-¿S-sí…?-.

-¿Necesitas un novio? Siempre le puedo pedir a Len que te presente a unos chicos muy monos.- Empecé a enseñarle fotos de los amigos de Len-kun por Instagram-.

-Cierto que son muy guapos… ¡Ah! Eres una estúpida, te odio.- Se sentó de mala gana en frente de la mesa-.

-Ya perdón.- Me empecé a reír.- Vamos con esto-.

Llegué a mi casa más que exhausta. Parecía que aquellos informes se multiplicaban como los _gremlins_ cuando se mojaba o comían después de medianoche.

Como de costumbre no había nadie en mi casa y salió a recibirme el gato.

-Hola, precioso. Ahora te pongo algo de comer.- Le dije mientras le abría una lata de paté de pollo para gatos.- Este sin duda es tu favorito-.

-Miau-.

Tras cambiarme y darme una ducha de diez minutos me puse a hacer los deberes y a estudiar para el examen de historia el cual acaparaba tres temas relacionados con la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡Que lleguen las vacaciones por favor!-.

Just0 tras esa llamada a la libertad alguien picó al timbre de mi casa.

Me acerqué arrastrando los pies a la puerta y tras unos segundos abrí.

-¡Luka-chan!- Una bola turquesa se me abalanzó encima-.

-¡Ah!- Aparté a la bola.- ¿Miku?- Me froté los ojos y miré el reloj por si acaso estaba tan cansada que realmente veía visiones. 21:09.- "No estoy cansada desde luego. Sí, es Miku"-.

-Hola.- Sonrío encantadora-.

-Yo también existo.- Oí la voz de Rin-san y levanté la cabeza.- Gomen, buenas noches Rin-san. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-.

-Verás, Miku-chan se queda a dormir hoy en mi casa y quería hacerte una visita. Intenté que cambiase de opinión pero ni modo.- Hizo una mueca de puro abatimiento-.

-Bueno entonces pasa.- Hice un gesto para que pasase Rin-san más que nada puesto que Miku-chan estaba enganchada a mi cintura-.

 **Miku POV**

-Jeje yo ya estoy dentro.- Miré a Luka con cara de alegría-.

Ella se sonrojó levemente cosa que me causo otra risita y me asintió.

-Espero que no os importe este desastre total…- Dijo un tanto avergonzada.- Es que aparte de desordenada no tengo nunca tiempo para arreglar la casa…- Y realmente es que estaba hecha un desastre-.

-Luka-chan.- Use un tono de regaño.- Aunque hicieses un mínimo ya le iría bien, estaría más ordenada seguro-.

-Ya… Lo se… Gomen, de verás gomen.- Hizo una reverencia-.

-Tranquila, Luka-san vamos a ayudarte a ordenar esto, seis manos hacen más que dos.- Dijo Rin-chan-.

-Muchas gracias… Yo no acabaría nunca además tengo examen de historia, tres temas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, si me pusiera a hacer esto no avanzaría nada en mi estudio-.

-Vamos con ello Miku.- Me animó Rin y vi una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirosa-.

Tras un largo rato arreglamos perfectamente el salón de la casa de Luka-chan y aunque parece impresionante estaba todo limpio, solo que fuera de lugar, ella se excusó varias veces diciendo que tiene su orden dentro de ese desorden.

-Miku-chan y Rin-san, ¿habéis cenado?- Preguntó la pelirosa remangándose-.

-La verdad es que…- Me rugió muy fuerte el estómago-.

-Jajaja.- Se rieron mis dos amigas de mí-.

-Ahora preparo algo de cenar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que me habéis estado ayudando a ordenar todo esto-.

Nos invitó a sentarnos a la mesa mientras ella empezaba a cocinar. En ese momento me fije en la elegancia de la casa de Luka y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Esto lo ordenaron tus padres?-.

-Sí, antes de que yo naciese, cuando mi hermano aún era pequeño. Les encanta todo lo moderno-.

-Ya veo-.

Sin pedir permiso me levanté y empecé a cotillear su casa. Es una mala manía que tengo.

Tras un rato paseándome me dirigí al pasillo que comunicaba a las habitaciones y justo en la puerta de la derecha leí un cartel que ponía "LUKA" en letras rosa pálido sobre un fondo negro. No lo pude evitar y entré.

La habitación parecía estar más ordenada que el resto de la casa aunque lo empecé a dudar en cuanto vi su escritorio. Estaba lleno de folios con apuntes, el libro de historia torcido, los bolígrafos escampados y el corrector abierto (el cual cerré sin dudarlo un solo minuto), etc.

De la nada algo me saltó encima provocándome un chillido y además mi caída sobre la cama de la de ojos zafiro.

-¡AH! ¡Algo me ataca!-.

Oí como corría alguien rápidamente hasta donde yo me encontraba y que se empezaba a reír.

-Oh Shiro, vamos sal de encima de Miku.- Me fijé mejor en la cosa que tenía sobre mí. Era un gatito el cual no dejaba de lamerme la cara.- Shiro te dije que salgas-.

Luka se acercó hasta nosotros y sacó el gato de encima de mí.

-Miku, ¿qué haces cotilleándome la habitación?- Me sonrojé por la vergüenza-.

-No lo pude evitar, lo siento mucho-.

-Bueno no importa, mientras no abras los cajones todo bien. Por cierto te presento a mi gatito Shiro, ya te hablé antes de él.- Me acercó de nuevo al gato y le acaricié la cabeza mientras él me lamía el brazo-.

-Encantada, Shiro-.

-Bueno.- Dejó el gato en el suelo y se fue corriendo.- Vamos a cenar, Rin-san ya debe haber puesto la mesa-.

-Vale-.

La cena fue divertida, Rin y Luka me contaban anécdotas de cuando eran niñas y estaban con Len-san y mientras yo le recordaba a Rin y le explicaba a Luka otras tantas de nosotras.

Después de la cena que terminó sobre las diez y media nos fuimos y la dejamos estudiar, aunque no parecía que tuviese muchas ganas.

Esa noche Rin me hizo un verdadero interrogatorio sonsacándome que el viernes había quedado con Luka-chan pero que aún no sabíamos dónde ir.

-¿Tú necesitabas un conjunto para tu grupo de _idols_ cierto?- Me dijo la rubia-.

-Sí-.

-¿Por qué no le propones ir al centro comercial y que te ayude a escoger el traje? Tengo entendido que tiene buen gusto para vestir a los demás… Vamos lo que le falta a ella para vestirse a sí misma-.

-Me parece genial.- Dije con una sonrisa-.

Poco después nos dormimos y ya estaba yo más que ansiosa por proponerle el plan a Luka.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 **Narrador POV**

La pequeña de ojos turquesas le comunicó a la pelirosa justo al día siguiente que tenía deseos por ir a comprar un traje para su grupo de _idols_ y la mayor como era de esperar le dijo que le resultaba una fantástica idea siempre y cuando pasasen por la librería con mangas más cercana.

Entre exámenes y papeleo la semana se le hizo muy tediosa a Luka, quien estaba prácticamente al límite pues por esas fechas el trabajo del comité era muy pesado. Esto no solo le afectaba a ella, sus profesores también trabajaban sin parar con la esperanza de tener todos los trabajos, exámenes y dosieres corregidos antes de finalizar la semana.

En un instituto al otro lado de la ciudad los profesores también iban con mucha prisa, el comité igual y los clubs como era de esperar estaban preparando sus actividades para la Feria de Abril. Miku estaba preparando y afinando todas las canciones de su grupo de _idols_ y los entrenamientos con ellas eran muy duros ya que todavía no coordinaban los movimientos de un par de canciones. Aun así a la joven de coletas que siempre estaba alegre le pasó lo más rápido posible dentro de lo que cabía.

El día en el cual iban a quedar ya había llegado y ambas estaban nerviosas y felices por volverse a ver. La de cabellos de flor de cerezo tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, una mezcla de emoción y torpeza inigualables; la niña del cabello del mar iba de un lado a otro buscando lo más hermoso que tenía para ponérselo y sorprender a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil aunque ni ella misma sabía porque quería sorprenderla.

Al poco ambas chicas estaban listas para ir al lugar citado a la hora exacta.

 **Miku POV**

En aquel momento no tenía ni idea de si me dejaba algo o no. Pero salí lo mejor vestida que pude de mi casa y me solté el cabello. Por algún motivo me apetecía impresionar a Luka-chan…

-"Ella es tan guapa… Pero le demostraré que yo también puedo ser igual o más bonita que ella"-.

Continuaba caminando a un paso de vértigo, miraba el reloj de mi teléfono una y otra vez y hablaba cosas estúpidas con Rin.

En menos tiempo del que pude reaccionar ya me encontraba allí, en frente del árbol donde nos conocimos, en ese precioso parque.

Respiré hondo un par de veces con el fin de tranquilizarme un poco y después volví a comprobar el reloj, había llegado 5 minutos antes.

Apoyada contra el árbol cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar con detenimiento qué clase de traje quería para mi grupo, para las Vocaloid.

-"Quizás sería un traje de tonos pastel, con detalles vistosos y un gorro que… El color zafiro… Sus ojos son tan hermosos"- Me estremecí.- "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Los únicos ojos que me tienen que importar son los de Kaito, él los tiene azules como el cielo cuando anochece… Son hermosos pero…pero… No puedo sacarme esos ojos zafiro de la cabeza… Ese cabello largo y rosa… ¿Tanto la admiro?- Me pregunté completamente confusa por pensar tanto en Luka.- "Sí, ella es digna de admiración, no debo ser la primera ni la última a la que le pasa esto."- Me dije a mi misma quedándome satisfecha con esa respuesta-.

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado cuando de repente alguien me tocó en el hombro.

-¿Miku?- Esa dulce voz me sacó de mi ensoñación-.

-¿L-Luka-chan?- "Como me dije, ella es digna de admiración, va sencilla pero está muy guapa aun así"-.

-Hola.- Me sonrió sinceramente.- ¿En qué pensabas?-.

-Ah… En nada solo en los trajes que escogeré hoy para mi grupo. Realmente aún no sé muy bien cómo los quiero-.

-No te preocupes por eso, Miku-chan, yo te ayudaré a escoger-.

Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el centro comercial que nos quedaba a unos 15 o 20 minutos caminando. Conversamos de trivialidades y de la semana que habíamos tenido.

-"Me gusta conversar contigo"- Le dije mentalmente puesto que sabía que no me podía escuchar y me daba pena decírselo-.

Entramos al gran establecimiento y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la tienda donde usualmente comprábamos todos nuestros trajes.

-¿Sabes Luka-chan? Antaño cosíamos nuestros propios trajes, pero el año pasado ganamos en la competición nacional el segundo premio y esta tienda, que no solo es una tienda de ropa, sino que también es una sastrería se ofreció a hacer nuestros trajes-.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó sorprendida.- Pero eso es fantástico, Miku. Si mal no recuerdo el segundo premio fue para las… ¿Vocal… Vocálicas? No, no, espera.- Me puso el dedo índice sobre mis labios.- Las… ¿Vocaloid?- Hizo una pequeña mueca de esfuerzo, como si realmente recordar el nombre le hubiese costado-.

-Sí, muy bien Luka-chan, ¿y recuerdas cuales fueron las primeras?-.

Ella me miró un segundo y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Creo que se llamaban Muse-.

-Esa es.- Sonreí.- Si que recuerdas bien esto. No sabía que te interesaba el tema de las _idols_ -.

-Verás Miku, el año pasado mi instituto quiso crear un club de _idols_ , pero la cosa no fue muy bien y al final apareció un grupo de baile masculino. El día de la final de baile masculina coincidió que también era la final de los grupos de _idols_ , es más, primero era vuestra final y después era la de baile, por eso recuerdo más o menos los resultados de la final-.

-Ya veo, es una pena que no nos conociésemos entonces…- Dije inconscientemente-.

-Bueno pero ahora ya nos conocemos, Miku-chan-.

El mundo paró un segundo de girar para permitirnos quedarnos mirando fijamente la una a la otra. Sus ojos estaban en los míos y yo me negaba a quitar mi mirada de esos orbes, era magnético. Nos quedamos así por varios segundos hasta que la dependienta de la tienda llamó mi atención.

 **Luka POV**

-"Tus ojos son tan hermosos… Maldita sea Miku, aparta la mirada que yo no puedo."- Dijo mi mente la cual estaba entrando en éxtasis ante ese mar turquesa-.

Miku estaba hermosa, muy hermosa. Desde el momento que la vi a lo lejos en el parque ya no pude dejar de mirarla.

 _Flashback_

 _-"Llegaré en punto, espero que Miku-chan no se me haya adelantado"-._

 _Miré al frente tras apartar la mirada de mi reloj de muñeca y lo que mis ojos vieron me hizo galopar el corazón._

 _Vi a Miku con una falda de color blanco, unos botines de un color marrón claro que combinaban con el abrigo ya que eran del mismo color y llevaba una blusa de color azul cielo de manga larga._

 _Lo que más me fascinó fue ver su largo y liso cabello suelto. No pude evitarlo… Yo tenía que tocarlo, así que con mucha delicadeza y sigilo agarré un mechoncito y lo acaricié mientras ella se mantenía apoyada en el árbol con los ojos cerrados._

 _No se dio cuenta._

 _Sin más y con la mano temblorosa le toqué el hombro y la llamé._

 _Cuando salió de esa ensoñación se la veía tan preciosa y delicada… Hice un gran esfuerzo con tal d no dejar la boca entreabierta._

 _Flashback end_

-¡Miku! ¡Querida!- La magia se rompió en cuanto una mujer que salía de la tienda llamó a Miku. Ella apartó la mirada dejándome un poco desilusionada-.

-Haku-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?- Mi compañera saludo a la mujer de cabello blanco-.

-Sí, todo está perfectísimo. Tengo una serie de diseños para vuestro próximo concierto, ven a escoger el que más te guste queri...- La mujer calló de golpe al percatarse de mi presencia.- ¿Y esta chica? ¿Cómo me haces esto, Miku? Preséntamela como es debido.- Simuló que estaba muy ofendida-.

-¡Ah! Gomen, Haku-san, ella es Luka… Luka… Preséntate tú.- Me miró avergonzada y tímida-.

-Soy Luka Megurine, presidenta del consejo estudiantil del instituto del este, Midori Tsubasa.- Le tendí la mano cordialmente a la mujer-.

-Cuanta formalidad, a mi llámame tan solo Haku-.

Tras esa pequeña interrupción Miku-chan me mostró todos los trajes, en total eran cuatro modelos distintos entre los cuales tenía que escoger.

Tardé en convencerla pero finalmente logré hacerle entender que si no se los probaba no podría saber cuál era mejor. Finalmente me decidí por uno que le sentaba de rechupete a Miku y nos fuimos de allí.

Miku me explicó que Haku se ocupaba de traer los trajes el día antes de la función y por eso no teníamos que cargar con todo.

Realmente eso me alegró, fue un alivio no tener que cargar con nada en la librería.

Una vez allí empecé a mirar una serie de mangas hasta que di con el que buscaba, por fin había llegado a este país…

-¡Oh! Aquí esta.- Lo alcé.- Citrus-.

-¿De qué va?- Vi a una curiosa Miku agarrando otro ejemplar-.

-Ah…Etto…- Me empecé a poner muy nerviosa.- Yuri… Es un manga de temática yuri…-.

En ese momento me asusté un poco pues Miku me miró con los ojos como platos como sino terminarse de creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Es un manga yuri? ¿Lees yuri?-.

-Etto… Me resulta un género m-muy dulce, las parejas suelen demostrarse mucho amor…y yo soy muy romántica y cutre…- Dije sonrojándome-.

-Nunca lo habría esperado de ti.- Respondió sin más.- Oye, Luka-chan…-.

-D-dime, Miku.- La miré atenta-.

-¿Crees que podríamos leerlo juntas?- Me sorpendí pero no le iba a decir que no-.

-Por supuesto, si quieres ahora cuando lo compre vamos a mi casa y lo leemos juntas-.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué hora es?-.

Observé mi reloj de muñeca.

-Las seis y media, pero nuestras casas están cerca, si quieres luego te acompaño…- Volví a sonrojarme y aparté la mirada.- "¿Qué me pasa con esta niña?-.

-Eso sería genial.- La vi sonreír de nuevo-.

Nada más pagar salimos del centro comercial y llegamos a mi casa. Como era habitual salió Shiro a recibirnos y reconoció a Miku ya que le dio un lametón en el dorso de la mano.

Arreglé en un segundo el cuarto y le hice pasar.

-¿Te parece bien que lo leamos en la cama?- Pregunté mientras me quitaba mis zapatos-.

-Vale.- Imitó mi gesto y ambas nos tumbamos a leer-.

El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral roto tan solo por el sonido del papel al pasar de hoja. Yo acababa por lo general antes que ella de leer y en esos segundo esperándola la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

La analicé una y otra vez esperando que no volviese a salirme la misma conclusión que me había salido las veinte veces anteriores. Me gusta como es físicamente y me llama la atención su lindo carácter. Eso era lo que se repetía en mi mente cada vez que repetía el análisis.

Al rato acabamos de leer y le pregunté que le había parecido.

-Me gusta mucho.- Dijo emocionada.- Cuando salga el segundo quiero leerlo de nuevo contigo-.

-Por supuesto, Miku.- Volví a fijar mis ojos en los suyos y retorno la magia sentida en el centro comercial-.

El mundo había dejado de hacer que corriese el tiempo y ella y yo estábamos quietas buscando a ver quién se rendía antes.

No debía hacerlo y me arriesgué en ese mismo momento…

Me acerqué a ella que no se movió ni un centímetro y bese su mejilla un poco torpe pero muy sonrojada.

Ella pareció que no reaccionaba y empecé a inquietarme por si se enfadaba conmigo por haberme tomado esas libertades, pero al rato reaccionó y…

Me lo devolvió.

Empecé a sonreír tontamente y se lo contagié… Ella empezó entonces a reírse y me lo contagió a mi haciendo que ambas cogiésemos un ataque de risa hasta que como no llegó una nueva interrupción.

Mi reloj marcó las nueve de la noche.

-Luka-chan…debería ir para casa. Es tarde.- Me dijo un poco apenada-.

-Tienes razón deberías ir.- Dije jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de pelo-.

-Va vámonos Luka, o mi mamá se enfadará.- Me insistió-.

-Está bien…-Me fui a levantar pero ella me detuvo un segundo.-¿Qué…?-.

Miku rozó con sus labios de nuevo mi mejilla y me agarró con las dos manos la cara para luego depositar muchos besos más en ambas mejillas y regalarme una sonrisa al separarse.

-Lo pasé muy bien hoy, Luka-chan…-.

-Yo también, Miku…-.

Le devolví de la misma manera todos los besos que me había dado y sin más la acompañé a su casa…yendo cogidas de la mano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alabesca: Aquí otro capítulo más preciosxs**

 **Luka POV**

Llegué a mi casa completamente en las nubes y me eche en la cama.

-"Huele a ella…"- Temblé levante al notarlo.- "Me encanta…"-.

Hundí mi cara en el colchón aspirando el olor, sintiendo entrar su dulce aroma a mora y frutos rojos en todo mi sistema.

En un momento dado entre esa ensoñación oí la puerta de casa abrirse. Deseaba que fuese mi hermano más que nunca pero…

-¿Luka?- Oí la grave voz de tenor de mi padre-.

-Sí.- Respondí lo más amable que pude y me dirigí hacia el salón donde oía el sonido de bolsas y maletas-.

-¡Hola, cariño!- Mi madre se abalanzó a abrazarme y yo respondí efusivamente al abrazo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal el viaje a Tokio?-.

-Muy bien. Es un lugar fantástico de verdad algún día deberías ir a verlo. A ti ese lugar te fascinaría.- Recogí un par de maletas del suelo y las llevé al cuarto de matrimonio-.

Mientras las deshacía y ayudaba a colocar la ropa a mi madre en los armarios entró mi susodicho padre.

-Veo que estáis entretenidas.- Su tono rígido de siempre me pone enferma-.

-Sí.- Respondí sin muchas ganas.- ¿Qué tal fueron los negocios?- Nunca debía faltar la cortesía, eso me enseñaron -.

-Muy bien, por supuesto sacamos beneficios notables.-.

-Me alegro-.

No hubo más conversación entre nosotros dos aquel día.

Desde que llegaron mis padres el trabajo se me multiplicó y mi humor se vio seriamente afectado por ello, la cual cosa afecto mínimamente en mi rendimiento académico, pero no solo estaba con ese maldito humor por culpa del regreso a casa de mi padre, sino también porque ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas sin ver a Miku.

Rara vez podíamos conversar media hora aunque fuese al día y eso me ponía triste. Ya estaba más que confirmado que me estaba enamorando de Miku-chan, pero no podía hacer nada.

Nunca me atreví a preguntarle si tenía algún interés hacia las mujeres, aunque se notaba que Miku era completamente heterosexual… Y aun así, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?

-Maldita sea.- Dije en voz alta mientras me giraba por quinta vez en menos de media hora.- Ya por favor deja de pensar en ella, estúpida.- Me regañé a mí misma y observé el reloj. 3:49 a.m.-.

-Es tardísimo y no puedo dormir y es sábado, el único día que tengo para descansar. ¿Seguirá Miku despierta?- Me pregunté a mí misma por hacerme compañía-.

Agarré el teléfono y le quite el cargador. De todos modos la batería estaba al 100%.

Me dirigí a su contacto en WhatsApp y para mi suerte estaba en línea. Vacilé un par de veces escribiendo y borrando un "hola".

Al fin me decidí.

 _-Hola, buenas noches, Miku-chan._

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que respondiese.

 _-Luka-chan, ¿qué haces despierta?_

 _-Que agradable saludo -.-_

 _-Perdón, pero pensaba que los sábados eran tu único día para dormir._

 _-No importa. No puedo dormir._

 _-A mí me tienen entretenida._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar quién?_

 _-Kaito-kun._

 _-Ya veo._

Al leer "Kaito" me vinieron todos los malos presentimientos del mundo.

 _-Está muy raro últimamente, ¿sabes?_

 _-¿Qué hace?_

 _-Cada vez que me ve dice frases extrañas y no para de excusarse._

 _-Quizás le gustas…_

 _-¡Oh! ¿Tú crees?_

 _-Creo estar en lo cierto._

 _-Eso sería genial… De verás, me gusta mucho Kaito._

Sonreí mientras sentía que todo mi cabello caí para adelante cubriéndome la mirada y dificultándome la visión de la pantalla.

 _-¿Vais a quedar pronto?_

 _-Mañana y estoy muy nerviosa, Luka-chan._

 _-Ya veo pues animo con ello, veras que todo va bien_ _J_

 _-Gracias._

 _-Adiós, Miku._

 _-Ah…vale adiós, Luka-chan._

-Lo siento.- Dije en voz alta y un par de lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas-.

Me acosté a dormir y lo conseguí tras llorar largamente.

 **Miku POV**

Estaba muy emocionada. La madrugada de ese día había estado hablando con Kaito y habíamos quedado esa misma tarde para ir a dar un paseo… Aunque también había hablado con Luka y no había ido muy bien…

Llevábamos semanas sin vernos, hablando poco y de cosas rutinarias y triviales, echaba de menos las primeras veces que nos vimos. Ella siempre estaba ocupada.

Desde que habían llegado sus padres por algún motivo se la veía decaída, la había intentado animar pero nada parecía funcionar.

De cualquier forma pronto dejé de pensar en ello, pues Kaito se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía mí, iba vestido muy casual pero a la vez elegante aunque llevase el cabello despeinado.

Yo estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada de mi instituto y un sonrojo me invadió nada más verle cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Miku, perdón por el retraso-.

-¿Qué retraso?- Miré el reloj de mi móvil.- Si solo llegas un minuto tarde, no importa eso.- Sonreí-.

¿Vamos?- Me tendió el brazo con un guiño-.

Yo lo acepté completamente roja y empezamos a caminar.

Dimos un hermoso paseo y comimos un helado ya que resultó que Kaito era un enamorado de los helados. Visitamos varias tiendas, algunas de su interés y algunas del mío y tras eso nos fuimos a la plaza más cercana que había, nos sentamos en el borde de una fuente y nos quedamos en un silencio que no era incómodo.

-Miku-chan…- Kaito me miró a los ojos-.

-¿S-sí?- Le miré tímidamente-.

-Y-yo quería decirte una cosa.- Se rascó la cabeza en señal de timidez-.

-Te escucho-.

Se puso en pie y entonces me miró intensamente-.

-Miku, no me andaré con rodeos, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-.

Me puse a tartamudear y decir cosas incoherentes sin parar hasta que no pude hacer otra cosa que chillar de emoción

-¡Sí!- Agaché mi cabeza con prisa-.

Noté que él soltaba un gran suspiro aliviado y se agachaba. Entonces elevó mi mentón y… Nos besamos. Fue un beso inocente… Muy tierno realmente.

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y el puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura.

Nos fuimos de allí cogidos de la mano y Kaito caballerosamente me acompañó hasta casa.

En menos de una semana toda la escuela se enteró de que salíamos juntos y las chicas de mi curso no dejaban de hacerme preguntas embarazosas.

También se lo dije a Luka-chan y se alegró por mi mucho. Al decírselo a mis amigas la reacción de Rin me inquietó levemente.

Flashback

-Chicas… Quería deciros que… Kaito y yo estamos saliendo-.

-Kyaaa.- Chilló Gumi-chan.- ¡Por fin! Creía que a este paso no saldríais hasta el año que viene-.

-¡Gumi!- La regañé sonrojada-.

-¿Así que estáis saliendo?

Asentí sonriente.

-Interesante giro de los acontecimientos… ¿Cómo estará...? - Parecía que se hablaba a si misma-.

-¿Estar? ¿Quién? ¿Qué estás diciendo Rin-chan?-. Pregunté algo inquieta-.

-¿Qué? Nada, Miku-chan.- Su voz volvió a la normalidad.- Supongo que Kaito te acompañará a casa-.

-S-sí…-.

-Gumi, ¿me acompañas a casa esta tarde?- Dijo Rin-.

-Claro, ahora Miku nos ha abandonado…- Hizo un gesto melodramático-.

-No digas eso Gumi, seguiré yendo de vez en cuando al mediodía con vosotras-.

Flashback end.

Ese día también me fui con Kaito tras acabar las clases y me percaté entonces de que Gumi y Rin iban secreteando mientras se iban a toda prisa.

-¿Miku? ¿Me estabas escuchando?- Dijo mi novio.- Estas en babia-.

-Ah, gomen.- Le di un leve piquito.- ¿Te sirve para perdonarme?-.

-Pues claro.- Sonrío ampliamente-.

 **Rin POV**

-¿A qué tanto secretismo, Rin? ¿Qué es eso que tanto quieres decirme?- Preguntó Gumi totalmente confusa-.

-Jojojo.- Reí maléficamente-.

-Madre mía, tu sabes algo que no estas contando. Desembucha ahora mismito.- Dijo ella-.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, avisa a tus padres que tengo algo chuli que contarte-.

Llegamos casi corriendo a mi casa por culpa de Gumi, cada vez que hay un cotilleo esta mujer vuela no corre.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Len y Luka sentados en el sofá, parecía que ella se encontraba mal y estaban viendo algo en la televisión.

-Buenas.- Dijo Len al verme.- Dale un besito a tu hermanito.- Empezó a sacar sus malditos morros para intentar darme un beso a lo que yo me zafé y saludé a Luka-.

-Buenas tarde, Luka-chan.- Me acerqué a darle un abrazo, sabía cuál era su estado y me daba muchísima pena-.

-Oh, ho-hola Rin-chan. - Respondió sorprendida a mi abrazo-.

-Ella es Gumi.- Señalé a mi amiga-.

-Hola, un placer Luka-chan.- Se le lanzó a darle dos besos con lo que la pobre chica de cabello rosa quedó completamente aturdida.- Lo siento si soy tan efusiva.- Levantó el pulgar y sonrió-.

-Ah… No pasa nada tranquila.- Sonrió sonrojada-.

-Y hola a ti también Len.- Gumi se lanzó a abrazar a mi gemelo-.

-Ya basta, Gumi. Por favor… ¡Auxilio!- Chilló Len-.

-Eso te pasa por empalagoso.- Le espeté yo.- Aquí tienes tu castigo divino: Gumi-.

-Por favor, pararé, hermanita… Pero sácala…-.

Riéndome se la saqué de encima y la llevé a mi habitación.

Una vez allí empezó lo realmente importante.

-Alguien que conoces esta mil veces más enamorado de Miku y haría mejor pareja que Kaito.- Puse mi sonrisa más maliciosa-.

-¡Ay dios!- Le cubrí la boca.- Ya bajo la voz… Mmm es… ¿Tú hermano?-.

-No por favor-.

-Mmm ¿Meito?-.

-Error…-.

-¿El delegado de clase ese que no sé cómo se llama?-.

-No.- Puse una mirada intensa.- Te daré una pista: es mujer-.

-Lo siento mucho… No sabía que te gustaba a ti…- Le pegué una cachetada-.

-¡No es a mí, idiota!- Bajé el tono.- Es a ella.- Señalé a la puerta de mi cuarto-.

-¿Emma Watson?- Mi cara fue de completa confusión y giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta. Entonces vi el calendario de Harry Potter y una imagen de la susodicha actriz en su uniforme de Gryffindor-.

-Madre mía… Yo a ti te mato… A Luka, flipada. Luka esta que bebe los vientos por nuestra bebé puerro-.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué me dices? Nunca lo habría dicho.- Puso cara de impresión-.

-No hace falta que lo jures-.

-¿Por eso tenía esa cara de: Se me ha muerto el pez porque se lo comió mi gato al cual le entró un empacho y le dio un infarto y además mi peluche favorito se ha encogido en la lavadora?-.

-Sí jajaja-.

-Ay pobre…-.

-¿Quieres que quedemos con ella y la conoces? Así juzgarás tu misma porque hacen buena pareja-.

-Hecho-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas lectxrs jeje tras este capítulo os viene el lemon ;P**

 **Con love, Alabesca.**

 **P.D.: Intentaré escribir lo máximo que pueda antes de inicar de nuevo el curso escolar, este año será aun más difcil seguir el fic pero aun así intentaré fijarme unos días y escribir para traeros capitulos cada tantos días. Sin más difruten del capítulo.**

 **Luka POV**

Flashback

-Luka.- Me dijo la hermana de Len.- ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo y con Gumi?-.

Personalmente me quedé tan impresionada y confusa que no supe que responder a la primera e incluso miré a Len-kun, esperando alguna respuesta, pero su cara también era de total confusión.

-¿Luka-san?- Insistió Rin-.

-Eh… Sí, claro me irá bien salir.- Sonreí lo mejor que pude y a continuación les dije.- Podéis llamarme Luka-chan, Luka-san lo veo muy formal-.

-¡Bien!- Soltó la chica peliverde mientras volvía a abalanzarse sobre mi.- Tú y yo nos llevaremos genial.- "Me da que no me queda otra" pensé-.

-¿Qué día te iría bien Luka-chan?-.

-Pues si me sueltas Gumi te diré que día tengo libre, debo consultarlo.- Me dejó ir-.

Tras un rato revisando y pensando vi que había un día de fiesta próximamente y podríamos quedar.

-Este viernes es fiesta. ¿Os gustaría este día?-.

-Por supuesto Luka-chan-.

Flashback end

 **Narrador POV**

Ya era jueves y estaba buscando su camiseta favorita para ir a la mañana siguiente con las dos amigas de Miku.

Luka estaba sorprendida que después de tantos años Rin le hubiese propuesto quedar y además con otra amiga suya, pero aun así le parecía bien. Desde que Miku salía con Kaito no habían hablado más.

Se sentía muy dolida pues en muy poco tiempo la peliaqua la había conquistado totalmente pero a la vez no veía otro modo mejor de olvidarla y volver a su rutina habitual.

El teléfono de casa sonó fuerte y oyó como su madre lo tomaba.

-¡Luka!-.

-¿Si, mamá?-.

-Es Lily, dice que te pongas-.

Fui hacia el salón con curiosidad, ¿para qué me llamaba al teléfono de casa y no al móvil?

-¿Sí?-.

-Aquí estas. ¿Qué es eso de no responder a mis mensajes?-.

-¡Ah! Es que lo tengo en vibración y estaba buscando mi camiseta favorita, no la encuentro-.

-Eres un desastre. ¿Mañana sales?-.

-Sí, con la hermana de Len y una amiga suya-.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Me invitaron-.

-Entiendo, ¿puedo ir?-.

-¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotras por la tarde?-.

-Genial.- La oí reír felizmente.- Pues nos vemos mañana por la tarde. ¿Me pasáis a buscar?-.

-Claro-.

-Buenas noches, Atún-chan-.

-Buenas noches, rubia oxigenada-.

Acabada la conversación siguió buscando su camiseta, la cual apareció escondida en un rincón del armario. También avisó a Rin-chan y Gumi-chan de que pasarían a por su mejor amiga por la tarde y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

Ya llevaba un rato adelantando trabajo del comité cuando su madre la llamó para cenar.

Era su comida preferida y sabía lo que eso quería decir.

-Luka… Nos iremos el sábado a Inglaterra, nuevos negocios.- Dijo apenada la mujer-.

-Ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir.- Soltó ese hombre detestable.- Más dinero en esta casa y mejor calidad para la empresa familiar-.

-Sí. Lo sé, padre.- Ignorando por completo a aquél hombre dirigió su mirada a su madre.- Te echaré de menos-.

-Yo a ti cariño, pero Shiro te hará compañía-.

-Sí-.

 **Miku POV**

Llevaba transcurridas las dos mejores semanas de mi vida. Kaito y yo estábamos todos los días juntos y no nos dejábamos ir. Era genial…pero…la añoraba…

Sí, añoraba a Luka. Hacía tanto que no hablábamos…tanto… Además me había enterado de que al día siguiente Rin y Gumi quedaban con ella…

-"Quiero verla…"- Me decía mi cabeza.- "La echo de menos…"-.

Agarré mi teléfono y me senté en la cama. Automáticamente que entre en el chat me di cuenta de que Kaito me estaba escribiendo.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él en ese momento así que tan solo lo dejé sin leer y me dirigí al chat de "mi pelirosa"… Espera…dije… ¿mi? Da igual, sea como sea miré su última conexión.

-Hace dos minutos… Bueno en la vida se debe intentar todo-.

 _-Luka-chan…_

 _-¿Miku?_

 _-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, ¿qué es de ti Miku-chan? :D_

 _-También bien. ¿Estás libre el sábado?_

 _-Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _-¿Quieres quedar conmigo? Por fa… Hagamos algo juntas…_

Parecía que ella estaba algo sorprendida con mi forma de actuar porque estaba en línea y tardaba en responder, aunque realmente yo también lo estaba de mi misma.

 _-Claro que quiero Miku. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

 _-Sorpresa jeje._

 _-Vale ^^ Esperaré impaciente._

Me puse a navegar por internet con la intención de encontrar algún sitio al que ir. Tras un largo rato me decidí por algo muy simple: El centro comercial.

Era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido, sería un paseo tranquilo y podríamos hablar y ponernos al día la una de la otra, miraríamos todo lo que quisiéramos y podríamos tomar algo rico. O al menos ese fue mi primer plan…

No me iba a arreglar mucho tan solo iba a ir normal pero me soltaría el pelo, hacía mucho que no lo dejaba al viento.

Tras eso abrí el chat de mi novio quién no había parado de mandarme mensajes durante todo el rato que había hablado con Luka y mientras miraba en Internet.

 _Miku, mi amor te amo : D_

 _¿Qué hace la chica más linda de este mundo?_

 _¿Amor?_

 _Veo que estas en línea, dime algo._

 _Me ignoras._

 _Miku por favor…_

 _¿Con quién hablabas?_

 _Te acabas de desconectar…_

 _Miku…_

Miré los insistentes mensajes bastante molesta pues mi novio era demasiado preguntón y pesado, ¿qué no ve que la pequeña Luka es más importante? ¿Pequeña? Espera, ¿qué digo?

Tras unos instantes de sonrojarme por mis propias palabras le respondí.

 _Buenas noches, yo a ti también te amo, estaba hablando por un grupo y no me di cuenta de tus mensajes._

No sé porque mentí pero lo hice.

 _Miku, por fin. No pasa nada cariño, ¿quieres venir a ver como entrenamos con la bici el sábado?_

 _No puedo el sábado tengo cosas que hacer, si eso ya iré otro día. Estoy cansada, iré a dormir._

 _Vale pequeña, descansa 3 te amo._

 _Yo a ti 3_

Volví a mentir pues lo que a mí me interesaba era preguntarle algo a Rin, así que sin más cogí el fijo de mi casa y marqué el móvil de Rin-chan.

-¿Sí?-.

-¡Hola, Rin!-.

-¿Miku? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Tanto se nota que quiero pedirte algo?- Dije algo apenada-.

-Tu solo llamas a mi fijo si es para eso.- Se rio la rubia del otro lado-.

-Bueno… Quería pedirte el Skype de Luka-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo tengo?-.

-Nada, pero sé que Len-kun si lo tiene-.

-¿Por qué debería dártelo?- Empezó a molestar.- ¿Y por qué no le hablas por chat?-.

-Porque por chat no puedo…- Supliqué.- Por favor Rin…-.

-Llámale y pregúntaselo a ella.- Se empezó a reír y colgó la llamada-.

Quería reclamarle pero no me iba a quedar sola hablando. Subí a mi cuarto y agarré mi móvil, entré en contactos y miré durante unos segundos la foto de contacto y el nombre de Luka, indecisa, pensando si sería correcto o no llamarla.

Finalmente me decidí y la llamé.

Sonaron tres pitidos y justo cuando ya me disponía a colgar vi que respondía.

-¿B-buenas?- Oí la voz de Luka un poco entrecortada, como si acabase de correr-.

-¿Luka? ¿Estás bien?- Olvidando por un momento porque había llamado me preocupe por su estado.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Has estado corriendo?-.

-Etto… Muchas preguntas…- Soltó una débil risita.- Estoy bien solo que estaba terminando de ducharme y corrí a buscar el teléfono jeje.- Al oírla decir "ducha" me sonrojé mucho y empecé a tartamudear-.

-A-ah… P-perdón por molestar…etto…etto…- No sabía que decir pero sentía mucho calor.- ¿Es una noche calurosa, no?-.

-Bueno, yo es que ahora estoy bastante fresca.- Dijo con un tono de lo más normal.-. No me ha dado tiempo a ponerme el pijama, aun voy con la toalla.- Me comentó en un tono inocente, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que me contaba-.

Sentí que aún tenía más calor y empecé a híper ventilar lo más bajo que pude. Notaba como una cantidad enorme de descargas me recorrían la espina dorsal.

-¿Miku, estas ahí?- Llevaba demasiado rato callada-.

-S-sí, perdón me intentaba acordar de que te quería decir… ¡Ah! ¿Me das tu Skype?- Dije bastante rápido-.

-¿Darte…? ¡Ah! Ya entendí. Darte mi Skype. Sí que hablas rápido jajaja- Ella parecía estar feliz sin darse cuenta de todo lo que mi mente me estaba haciendo pasar-.

-Perdón, a veces hablo demasiado rápido.- Sonreí.- Entonces, ¿me lo das?-.

-Pues claro Miku-chan, me llamo Toeto03 y sale una imagen de un gatito gris-.

-Gracias Luka, ¿podremos hacer cam cuando te añada?-.

-¿Ahora?- Parecía nerviosa-.

-Sí, ahora…- ¿Soy yo o acabo de poner una voz dominante?-.

-E-eh…yo-yo…- Oí un ruido en el interfono y como algo caía al suelo.- Joder, mierda que daño.- Me reí, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando pero ella estaba nerviosa.- Sí-sí podemos-.

-Perfecto, bonita. Hasta ahora-.

-Has-has-hasta ahora…-.

Para mi sorpresa me sentía coqueta, orgullosa y…mojada, jodidamente mojada. Maldita sea la pelirosa… En ese momento me percaté de la situación. Acababa de sentirme excitada por Luka, perfecto jamás en la vida había gustado de mujeres y ahora de repente estaba más excitada por la breve conversación con la pelirosa que con los múltiples besos que había compartido con mi novio.

 **Luka POV**

¡Perfecto! ¡De puta madre! Acababa de quedarme en shock, con un chichón en la cabeza por culpa de tres libros y totalmente tímida por las palabras de Miku.

Tras colgar no conseguía moverme pero al final corriendo me cambie y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras Shiro me miraba desde la cama, mi gato parecía entretenerse mucho con todo el revuelo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, cuando creí todo dispuesto me senté frente a mi ordenador y entré en Skype. Allí tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad:

HachuneMiku01.

La acepté y en cuestión de segundos estaba recibiendo una llamada por parte de ese usuario.

Yo la acepté.

-Hola, Luka.- La imagen de Miku con un tierno pijama de puerros apareció en la pantalla-.

-Buenas noches, Miku-chan.- Puse la voz más tranquila que logré y sonreí un poco sonrojada-.

-¿Qué tal estos días?- Preguntó ella divertida, como pensado en alguna otra cosa-.

-Muy cansados… Tengo entendido que a ti te fue muy bien estas últimas semanas con tu…novio.- No pude evitar cierto resentimiento al usar esa última palabra-.

Ella puso una extraña mirada, era misteriosa y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro.

-Bueno, Luka tengo entendido que mañana vas con mis amigas a dar una vuelta-.

-Así es… Rin me invitó.- Me encogí de hombros-.

-¿Tienes ganas de verme Luka…?- Puso ojitos de inocente y mi corazón se volvió loco, latía tan rápido… Además esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa completamente-.

-Yo…- No pude mentir.- Tengo muchas ganas de verte Miku-chan…- "Porque estoy loca por ti".- Así podremos ponernos al día-.

-Sí…-.

Nos quedamos varios minutos mirándonos fijamente en silencio. Ese silencio no era incomodo pues ambas sonreíamos, parecía que nos hubiésemos reencontrado después de mucho tiempo, parecía incluso que fuésemos dos amantes ansiosos por verse a escondidas de todos.

Ella tiene un rostro tan hermoso… Esos ojos grandes y turquesas con sus lindas pestañas, su fina piel blanca con algunos mechones de pelo cayendo sutilmente sobre su rostro…y esos labios anchos y rosados que instan a que los beses… Yo no sé en qué momento caí en ellos pero me quedé tan fijamente mirándolos que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde estaba mirando Miku.

-Luka…- Su voz me sacó del insomnio.- Pronto tendré que ir a dormir… ¿Querrás venir a mi casa el sábado?- Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, oscuras… y yo estaba completamente enloquecida...-.

-Si quieres podemos venir a la mía… Se está…más tranquilo.- Mi mente estaba pasando a pensar cosas completamente fuera de lugar-.

-Iremos a la tuya entonces…- Sonrió altivamente.- Buenas noches, Luka…- Dijo suavemente mi nombre y ladeó la cabeza permitiéndome ver su suave cuello-.

-Buenas noches, Miku…- Tras eso corté la llamada-.

Sonreí para mí misma ante el espejo de mi habitación y agarré a Shiro en mis brazos.

-Mi gatito… ¡Quizás tenga posibilidades con ella!- Le sonreí feliz y él pensando que le iba a llenar de besos hizo lo usual, me puso sus patitas en los labios y sonreí.- Tranquilo, no haré eso.- Le acaricié la cabecita.- ¿Crees que tengo poder para conquistarla?-.

-Miau.- Fue el único sonido que hizo mi gato mirándome misteriosamente-.

-Espero que eso sea un sí pequeño Shiro-.

Pocos minutos después me despedí de mis padres y me acosté a dormir. Dentro de dos días iba a necesitar toda la fuerza del mundo porque… Iba a estar a solas en mi casa con Miku, Hatsune Miku…


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas aquí Alabesca. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, no sean muy duros conmigo por favor :')**

 **Luka POV**

La mañana trascurrió con normalidad. Las amigas de Miku eran de lo más divertidas y tenían mil ocurrencias, incluso me hicieron pensar en nuevas ideas para el festival que organizamos cada año a final de curso.

La comida con ellas también transcurrió amena y lo más gracioso es que nos topamos a Lily y se unió a nosotras antes de lo previsto. Todas se llevaron fantásticamente, parecían amigas de toda la vida.

Tras la comida, cuando estábamos sentadas tomándonos un batido ya entrada la tarde, Rin empezó a hacerme preguntas personales.

-Luka-chan, ¿has tenido alguna relación antes?- Yo la miré y tan solo respondí a la pregunta-.

-Sí, tuve novio hace ya un tiempo, pero corté con él, ya no había amor-.

-Oh… Eso es triste.- Espetó Gumi-.

-Que va, Gumi. No veas lo tranquila que Luka se quedó tras terminar su relación.- Respondió Lily a la peliverde-.

-¿De veras?-.

-Sí, Lily-chan esta en lo cierto. Era un agobio de relación-.

Seguimos unos segundos más en silencio cuando a la peliverde no sé qué se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Luka, ¿te gustan las mujeres?- Casi me atragantó con la caña, las dos rubias tuvieron que darme golpes en la espalda-.

-B-bueno.- Miré a Lily indecisa, no a todo el mundo le podía confesar mi orientación sexual. Mucha gente tiene muchos prejuicios y tópicos sobre las personas bisexuales y yo no quería correr el riesgo de ser rechazada o maltratada. Lily me hizo un gesto de aprobación y yo suspiré.- Veamos Gumi-chan, yo sé que Rin-chan ya lo sabe porque Len-kun no sabe mantener la boca cerrada… Y también sé que Lily lo sabe pues fue la primera en saberlo… Verás soy bisexual-.

-¡Oh! Pero eso es excelente Luka-chan…- Ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo.- No tengas temor, cualquiera que te rechacé por ser así es un completo imbécil. ¡Love is love!- Dijo orgullosa-.

-Verás Luka.- Empezó Rin a hablar entonces.- El hermano menor de Gumi es gay y ella está muy muy involucrada con los derechos de la comunidad LGBT+ y todo lo que conlleve luchar por la libertad del colectivo.- Vi como su amiga asentía vigorosamente-.

-Eso es realmente fantástico, Gumi-chan.- No pude evitarlo, tenía que devolverle el abrazo. Me dejó tan aliviada oír todo eso…-.

Las tres chicas se mostraron conmovidas y enternecidas al ver el gesto que había tenido con la de ojos verdes y vi como Rin y esta última se dirigían una mirada cómplice, aunque no entendía el por qué.

Tras ese pequeño lapso me llegaron más preguntas.

-¿Cómo pasas tú tiempo libre?-.

-Bueno usualmente voy a convenciones de videojuegos, también me gusta mucho fotografiar paisajes y en ocasiones redacto discursos-.

-¿Vives con tus padres?- Preguntó Gumi-.

-Bueno… Vivió sola la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento de mis padres. Ellos están de viajes de negocios casi todo el año. Me compraron hace seis meses un gatito, él me hace compañía se llama Shiro.- Les enseñé unas fotos de mi teléfono-.

-Es adorable…kawaii.- Dijeron ambas chicas-.

-Por cierto, Luka, en estos momentos ¿te gusta alguien?- Ahora sí que no pude disimular. Mis mejillas estaban rojísimas y balbuceaba continuamente.- Y-yo…etto…buen-bueno…-.

Lily sabía que me gustaba alguien pero yo no había dicho quién era, solo lo sabía Len-kun y ahora tenía a todas esperando una afirmación con su respectivo nombre.

-Sí que me gusta alguien pero no pienso decir quién es.- Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hacia la calle principal y ellas me siguieron

Ellas se divertían y yo tan solo estuve inquieta. Siguieron atosigándome con preguntas hasta que llegué a casa y una vez allí, por fin, pude descansar.

Mientras estaba terminando de preparar todo para mañana vi que entraba una llamada de Gakupo a mi teléfono.

Durante estas últimas semanas habíamos trabado una buena amistad y le había dejado en claro que no tenía ningún interés en él. Al principio Gakupo se molestó levemente pues era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba. Después empezó a hablar conmigo más y más y me confesó muchos de sus más oscuros secretos.

Con un poco de agotamiento respondí a la llamada:

-Buenas noches, Gakupo-kun-.

-Hola, Luka, tranquila será rápido, se te nota la voz cansada.- Respondió el chico amablemente-.

-Dime, ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Verás… Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de alguien, me encantaría confesárselo pero no tengo valor para hacerlo, tampoco ideas, ¿qué harías tú si tuvieses que declararte a tu crush?- Preguntó inquieto-.

-Pues… Creo que buscaría un restaurante o una heladería y una vez allí le explicaría todo y esperaría a su respuesta.- Le dije sin más ni más-.

-Gracias, le preguntaré a unos amigos más y juntando vuestras ideas pensaré algo. Ten buena noche, Luka-chan-.

-Igualmente.- Gakupo-kun-.

Una vez finalizada la conversación me acosté en la cama y note como Shiro se tumbaba en mi cabeza. Sonreí profundamente y me dormí arropada por sus dulces ronroneos.

Aunque pareciese impresionante ya era por la tarde. Había estado todo el día de lado a lado en casa. Intenté distraerme varias veces…pero no funcionó, la idea de que iba a estar sola con Miku-chan en mi casa y con el tono que habíamos usado durante la conversación para planificar la quedada me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Habíamos quedado en el parque y a partir de ahí daríamos una vuelta para después dirigirnos a mi casa. Hacia allí me estaba dirigiendo con paso rápido y nervioso. En cuanto llegué la vi y me dejó sin aliento. Estaba simplemente preciosa… Llevaba el cabello suelto, una blusa azulada y una falda de color blanco con unos zapatos a juego con la blusa.

Ella me vio, vio como me quedaba quieta mirándola y sonrió, una sonrisa tímida pero coqueta y yo simplemente suspirando me acerqué lentamente a ella.

-Hola…Miku-chan.- Noté como un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas-.

-Hola, Luka.- Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-.

-Por supuesto.- Le tendí mi brazo y empezamos a caminar-.

Al inició no hablábamos tan solo caminábamos tranquilamente, aunque yo estaba muy emocionada y sentía mi corazón latir fuerte. Al poco rato ella inició la conversación.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días?- Dijo despreocupadamente-.

-He estado atareada con el comité, mis padres se marcharon ayer, así que también pasé tiempo en familia… Si se puede considerar así.- Hice una pequeña pausa.- Hablé con Gakupo y quedamos como amigos, es un chico agradable y le estoy ayudando con algunos problemas que tiene.- Vi que ella fruncía levemente el ceño-.

-¿El pelilila de la última vez?-.

-Así es-.

-Ah… Yo estoy bien con Kaito-kun, aunque un poco harta, es demasiado absorbente-.

-Ya veo, aunque opino que es normal, los primeros tres meses de relación suelen ser muy así, románticos y demás, ya sabes…- Me dolía profundamente hablar sobre su novio-.

Pareció que ella se dio cuenta pues sin motivo aparente me acarició suavemente la mejilla y me dio una tierna sonrisa.

Tomamos unos batidos en una plaza cercana y estuvimos un rato más hablando hasta que ella dijo que si podíamos ir a mi casa. Realmente pensé que ella había olvidado completamente el hecho de ir a mi casa, pero no.

Una vez llegamos le ofrecí algo de beber, ella tan solo pidió un vaso de agua y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía a mi cuarto, parecía que se acordaba muy bien de donde estaba.

Tomé su vaso de agua y me dirigí hasta allí. Ella estaba sentada sobre mi cama acariciando a Shiro el cual le ronroneaba con cariño.

-Toma, Miku-chan.- Le tendí el vaso-.

-Déjalo encima de la mesita por favor.- Me sonrió mientras Shiro salía corriendo de la habitación-.

Me quedé en silencio un rato hasta que le pregunté si quería recostarse en la cama. Ella accedió y nos recostamos las dos.

 **Miku POV**

Empecé a moverme hacía Luka hasta el punto de recostarme en su pecho. Noté como ella se tensaba levemente y como su corazón latía rápidamente. Me gustaba oír su corazón latir así de fuerte.

-Luka-chan… ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme…?- Estaba casi segura de que ella me estaba ocultando algo-.

Vi como empezaba a respirar pesado y se sonrojaba mientras se mordía el labio, Me abrazó y me miró fijo a los ojos.

-Sí hay algo más que quiero decirte Miku-chan.- Suspiró y cogió aire una vez más.- M-me…m-me…- Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos fuertemente.- Me he enamorado de ti. Sí, no se desde cuando llevo así pero estoy rematadamente enamorada de ti y me da rabia verte con Kaito, me da rabia que no estés conmigo.- Me apretó más fuerte.- ¿Me odias, Miku?- Me miró profundamente con esos ojos zafiros que me transportaban a otra dimensión-.

-N-no te odio, Luka-cha…- No me dio tiempo a acabar pues ella me estaba besando. Era un beso tierno, suave, pero a la vez demostraba tantos sentimientos que me dejó aturdida. Se separó-.

-¿Me odias ahora?-.

Fue mi turno de no dejarla hablar, volví a tomar sus labios y la besé de nuevo. El sol se estaba escondiendo y tan solo nos iluminaba la tenue luz de la mesita de noche.

Tiré de su labio inferior con mis dientes e intensificamos el beso. A veces sacábamos juguetonamente las lenguas para juntarlas y enredarlas unos breves instantes y en seguidamente volvíamos a enzarzarnos en una batalla por ver quien dominaba a quien en ese beso. Gané yo y me posicioné a cuatro sobre ella.

Enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y yo buscaba pegarme lo máximo a su cuerpo.

Con cierta timidez noté que bajaba una de sus manos hasta mi cintura y yo más envalentonada pasé una mano por debajo de su camiseta. Se le erizó la piel.

Era muy suave… Hacíamos leves paradas para coger un pequeño soplo de aire y volvíamos de nuevo a besarnos desesperadamente. Nunca me había sentido así, tan dominada por mis más puros instintos. Sentí como sin previo aviso me daba una suave palmada en el trasero, yo dejé ir un quejidito en su boca.

Me senté sobre sus caderas, ella me miraba con total lujuria, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, convertían el zafiro en azul noche. Sonreí altiva y orgullosa por lo que había conseguido y con un gesto de mis dedos le indiqué que se acercase a mí. Ella se sentó quedando a la altura de mi pecho y le quité su camiseta consiguiendo despeinar levemente su cabello.

-¿Dónde queda la correcta presidenta?- Pregunté burlonamente mientras echaba un vistazo a su sujetador negro de encaje y a su pecho perfectamente formado. Mordí mi labio inconscientemente ante la visión-.

-¿Correcta?- Empezó a besar mi cuello y encontrando mi punto succionó logrando sacarme un gemido.- Me gusta no ser correcta.- Esta visión de Luka, siendo así, me provocaba mucho más, ella se veía salvaje con el pelo despeinado y sus ojos ennegrecidos-.

Solté el enganché de su sujetador mientras ella me besaba la clavícula y sin separarme de ella bajé una tira… Luego la otra y bajó sus brazos permitiendo que la molesta prenda cayese libremente. No se hacia dónde la lanzó pero poco me importó.

La empujé contra la cama y me quité lentamente la blusa. Lo mismo hice con mi sujetador. Y quise ir más lejos desabrochando sus tejanos mientras daba una leve caricia en su lugar más sensible por encima de la tela. Ella jadeo y me atrajo para un nuevo e intenso beso. Metí mi legua dentro de su boca y la exploré mientras ella hacía lo suyo por explorar la mía.

Sentí como empezaba a acariciar y apretar suavemente mi pecho y ya no me resistí más empecé a gemir seguido.

-Tienes el pecho precioso.- Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente-.

-Es pequeño…- Solté apenada-.

-Es perfecto.- Me volteó quedando ella sobre mí-.

Me dio un suave piquito y bajó haciendo un camino de besos hasta uno de mis pechos. Allí depositó un beso en mi pezón y empezó a lamerlo suavemente dentro de su boca, movía la lengua por momentos veloz y por otros más despacio causándome seguidos gemidos y jadeos. Lamió dos de sus dedos y empezó a dar toques sobre mi otro pezón. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y la empujé para obligarla a no detenerse.

-Ahhh… Sigue… Rápido…-.

Ella no respondía pero aumentaba sus movimientos.

Cambió de pecho y succionó y lamió igual que había hecho en el otro y su mano traviesa bajó hasta mi falda metiéndose debajo de ella. Me presionó en el clítoris y gemí alto.

-¡Ahh! Luka…-.

Me miró y sin decir palabra alguna retiro mis dos últimas prendas.

-T-tú también.- Le dije entrecortadamente por mis jadeos. Ella se levantó y quedando de espaldas a mí las retiró. Volvió a posicionarse sobre mí y me besó.

-Ahora es mi turno del control, bonita.- Espeté-.

La volteé y me puse sobre ella presionando con mi pierna en su centro. Ella gimió suavemente y sonreí.

-Estas muy mojada…-.

-¿Y-y de quién crees que es la culpa?-.

Bajé a su pecho el cual apreté con ambas manos. Atrapé uno de ellos con mi boca succionándolo un poco ruda, pero parecía que a ella no le molestaba así que lo repetí las veces que me vino en gana en ambos.

-Ahh…Ahh…- Jadeó.- M-Miku-ch…Ahhh…-.

Ella levantó su pierna e hizo contacto directo con mi más que húmeda vagina. Yo me empecé a contonearme suavemente contra ella y jadeé de placer.

-Miku…muévete así…síguete moviendo así.- Lo decía completamente perdida en el placer mientras me agarraba con una de sus manos la cadera y empezaba a lamer mis pezones.

-¡Ahh!- Oí que gemía y abrí mis ojos.- Me estas dan…dando a mi…Ahhh…-.

Me moví más bruscamente y sentí que no me quedaría mucho para correrme.

-Luka…me vengo…- Susurré en su oído-.

-Córrete Miku-chan…-.

En menos de lo que esperaba sentí como mi vientre se contraía y mis fluidos salían con fuerza de mí empapando la pierna de la pelirosa.

-¡Ahhh…Ahhh!- Caí sobre Luka-.

 **Luka POV**

Acaricié su espalda hasta que sentí que ella tomaba fuerzas, entonces la coloqué debajo de mí e hice un camino de besos por su vientre hasta que llegué al monte de venus, allí di una lamida y bajé más. Besé uno de sus muslos y la miré una vez más antes de lamer su hinchado clítoris.

-Ah-ahh-.

Empecé a lamer con más rapidez presionando para provocarle más placer.

En mi habitación solo se podían escuchar sus gemidos a veces entrecortados y sus largos jadeos…

Di una lamida a toda la zona lamiendo sus fluidos de la anterior corrida y su sabor me obsesiono…

-Ahhh…Así…-.

Con la máxima suavidad que puede emplear en ese momento metí mi lengua dentro de ella y empecé a meterla y sacarla con rapidez. Ella puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me empujaba fuertemente contra su centro.

Saqué mi lengua y lamí uno de mis dedos. Volví a lamer con avidez su clítoris y empecé a introducirle un primer dedo. Noté como sus paredes cedían y después empezaban a apretarme. Lo moví suave pero profundamente.

-Ahhh, Luka-chan… Ahhhh…hazlo más rápido…- No dejaba de empujar mi cabeza contra ella-.

Metí un segundo dedo y le di fuerte y rápido. Ella seguía el ritmo con las caderas y jadeando provocando que mi pecho se llenase de calidez y me mojase aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin que le diese tiempo a chistar la puse a cuatro sin sacar mis dedos de dentro de ella y Miku tan solo gemía sin parar mi nombre. En seguida sentí como mis dedos estaban cada vez más apretados por sus fuertes contracciones.

-Córrete otra vez Miku… Lo estas desando-.

-Ah…Ahhhh…Lukaaaa-.

Como si fuesen palabras mágicas Miku se vino con fuerza en mis dedos y tras retirarlos con cuidado cayó sobre el colchón. Por mi lado lamí su flujo de mis dedos y después me agaché a limpiarle el que quedaba en su entrada.

A Miku le costó unos minutos recuperarse en los que yo me recosté a su lado y le acaricié la cabeza con ternura.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa y colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho sin dejar de mirarme bajó su mano hasta mi clítoris el cual estaba muy hinchado y empezó a tocarme con habilidad.

-Ahhh…Ahhh…Miku…Miku aahh.- Me besó calmando un poco mis seguidos y fuertes gemidos-.

Sentí como bajaba su cabeza mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados y empezaba a lamer y chupar mi pecho. Me aferré a su cabello y me introdujo dos dedos de golpe.

-¡Ahhh! M-Miku…brusca...- Me quejé un poco-.

-Perdón…- Los empezó a mover sin preocuparse pues notaba como mi cuerpo respondía bien a sus movimientos. Sus embestidas eran muy profundas y rápidas dando en mi punto G cada vez que volvía a entrar. Tenía todos mis sentidos completamente borrosos-.

-Ahhh…ah...ah...- Gemía seguido y suspiraba cada vez sentía sus labios atrapándo mi pezón.- Miku…no aguantaré mucho más…-.

-Solo hazlo…-Movió sus dedos más rápida y fuertemente hasta que llegué a mi limité-.

-Ah… ¡Aaaahh!- Con un gritó agudo un poco más alto de lo que debería me corrí y arqueé mi espalda hasta volver a caer sobre el colchón-.

Al poco rato ambas nos encontrábamos bajo las sábanas yo apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Miku y ella apoyándola sobre mi cabeza.

-Miku…- Tragué saliva fuertemente.- T-tú… ¿qué sientes por mí?-.

-No estoy segura, Luka…- Su voz se entrecortaba y mi corazón se llenaba de espinas.- Solo déjame estar así un rato más y déjame entender todo esto… Yo nunca sentí nada por ninguna mujer antes y...ahora acabo de tener mi primera vez contigo.- Abrí mucho mis ojos y la miré-.

-Yo…te dejaré tu espacio, piénsalo…pero si no vas a sentir nada más que ganas de esto…por favor dímelo y yo decidiré como actuar-.

Fue lo último que se dijo aquella noche antes de cenar y llamar a la madre de Miku para avisarle de que se quedaba en casa de una amiga a pasar la noche.


End file.
